


Let Me (Love) In

by Malmacian_89



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Heartbreak, Sad Clarke Griffin, Soulmates Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:14:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 35,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23244604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malmacian_89/pseuds/Malmacian_89
Summary: When Clarke's heart was broken to a million pieces and she refuses to love again, what would happen if the universe gets involve and sends someone who could mend her shattered heart?Will she let her in or be her stubborn ass and refuse time and time again?Read it to find out :)
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Past Relationship Clarke Griffin/Wells Jaha
Comments: 35
Kudos: 222





	1. Chapter 1

“C’mon Clarke it's just one date. You’ve gotta live a little, you know. You’re always working. You need to slow down a bit.” Raven implored one night when they were having their movie night. Octavia was nodding excitedly along at the idea while munching on her popcorn. Clarke sighed at the idea of dating but her friends were relentless.

Raven and Octavia are her best friends. They were all roommates but Octavia moved out 3 months ago and is now living with her boyfriend of 10 months, Lincoln. They have been her friends since the start of high school. The three of them even went to the same college together. They’ve been with the blonde all the way; from the good, the bad and through the worse. They know everything that’s been going on in Clarke’s life and now since their best friend has been locked on with work all the time, they’ve made it their life’s mission to set up blind dates for Clarke. 

They somehow always find suitable people for Clarke. Where or how they find these people, the blonde haven’t the slightest clue. And they always managed to set the date on days where Clarke has an off day from work. The people that they set up for her are the successful and busy type just like Clarke herself. But somehow at the end of the day, Clarke would always end up rejecting them, one way or the other. Even when the person is perfect in a lot of ways, Clarke would always find flaws about them; no matter how small they were. Like that one time she rejected a beautiful successful woman just because she answered a business call in the middle of their dinner conversation. Which by the way, Clarke wasn’t even interested in.

“Yeah Clarke. You’ve got to start trying again or you’ll end up alone.” Octavia said before solemnly adding, “I know he would want you to move on.” Clarke held her breath and stares at the movie still playing on the TV when Octavia mentioned him. Even though she made them promise not to say his name again, the idea of talking about him still made her heart ache. Even if it’s been close to a decade, the thought of him still hurts.

You see, Clarke has given up on love ever since her high school sweetheart passed away. They were childhood friends before they started dating. They grew up together and even their parents were best friends. When they were old enough to understand what their relationship could possibly bloom into, they gave it a shot during their junior year of high school. Everything was perfect. _He_ was perfect. They dated all through high school and they even attended the same college just so they wouldn’t be apart from each other. They were even planning to get married someday when they’re stable enough. They shared their plans with both sets of parents and they were thrilled about it.

But just before the start of their sophomore year of college, her boyfriend died in a freak car accident all because of a drunk driver. He was at a road junction, on the way to his family home. The traffic light was red and he was happily drumming his fingers on his steering wheel, excited to show his parents the ring he had bought for Clarke when a drunk driver slammed into the back of his car. The force of the hit pushed him into the oncoming traffic where a truck was coming from his left. The truck couldn’t stop on time and hit his side of the car. By the time medics arrived, he was pronounced dead. The drunk driver? He was left unscathed; not even a small bump on his head.

The news left Clarke devastated and heartbroken. A few months later, the guy found her address and came to apologized to her and her family. Clarke was calm in the beginning when he came, but as soon as he had finished saying how sorry he was, she pushed him to the ground and beat the hell out of him. It took both Jake and Abby to hold her back but by then, the guy was spotted with a broken right eye socket and a broken nose. She told him to suffer the guilt and that she will never forgive his stupidity. The last word she told the guy before he left was that it should have been him to die that night, not her sweet loving partner. 

After that incident, she took the year off to heal and find herself. She had to learn how to live without him, to wake up without him by her side and to make plans that excluded him. She didn’t know what to do or where to go. She felt homeless for the first time in her life because her home was with him and he was ripped away from her. When she was leaving, his parents gave her the ring that he was going to propose to her with. She has kept it around her neck ever since. She realized that she will never see his smile again. She will never hear his voice again. He will never hold her when she is feeling down and he won’t be there to tell her that everything is going to be okay. For the first time, she misses him for being gone from this world. And for the first time, she closed her heart to love.

All she was left are memories of him. Memories of a man she loved with all of her heart. A beautiful, kind, loving, sweet man named Wells Jaha and he was... Clarke’s only true love.

When she got back to school, she was a changed person. She concentrated hard on her studies and she became somewhat of a hermit crab. Raven and Octavia tried so many times to get her to lighten up which she eventually did, (after their nonstop pleadings) and went out with them some nights when she was free. She enjoyed it and realizes that her friends were right; she needed to lighten up from time to time. During her nights out, she met a lot of people who bought her drinks and flirted with her. It was then that she thought, ‘might as well get something out of it’. So that’s how her one night stands began.

She bedded a lot of people; both men and women alike through her sophomore and senior year of college. She just wanted to feel something; _anything_ other than the numbness she felt since Wells died. But before she slept with them, she always made it very clear that she isn’t looking for anything more. She just needed relief and then she’d be on her way. She would always go to their place instead and never brought them back to hers. She never stayed over and she never calls back after the night she shared with them. Some of them tried to ask her out on a date but she would always decline and reminded them that she isn’t looking for anything more than just sex.

One particular incident happened on her senior year. She met a guy on one of her nights out. And like always, she made it clear that she wants nothing more than sex. The guy agreed. But after the night they had, the guy decided to try and get more out of her. He asked her out on a date which she politely declined and told him again that she doesn’t want anything more. He was fine with it at first and he offered to be friends with benefit of sorts. She doesn’t see any harm in that. Besides, it saves her the time and energy of going out and finding someone for relief anyway so she agreed to it. But the more she slept with him the more possessive he became of her. He would find her around campus and ask her; heatedly in front of her friends why she’s been ignoring his calls and messages. He has somewhat became delusional that he would think Clarke and him were together.

It happened a lot that she had to stop going to him for relief. But that didn’t stop him from finding her in a club one night and dragging her out into the back alley. She has had enough and told him that she doesn’t want to do it anymore. Of course the guy didn’t take it too well and started yelling at her saying that she was the one that led him on to believe that this could be something more. She yelled back and reminded him of what she said before they started the whole arrangement in the first place. He got violent and grabbed her by her shoulders. But before he could do anything, she kicked him in the balls and managed to escape from him that night and ran back home. Lucky for her, he doesn’t know where she lived.

But just when she thought that was the end of him, he started to stalk her. Well long story short, he was in prison now. Turns out he did this to his previous lovers as well when they decided to break things off with him and he even managed to brutally hurt one of them. And for that she won’t be seeing Finn Collins for a very... very long time.

Now she’s a 30 year old doctor who works a lot and has no time for a relationship. Even when she moved here to Polis 3 years ago to work at this prestigious hospital, Polis General, it never stopped her from receiving offers of a date from both men and women she worked with. Ever since the incident with Finn, she stopped meeting people altogether. Even when she went out with her best friends, she’d decline anyone who tries to buy her a drink. Lesson learned.

Right now, all she does is occupy her time with work. So imagine her surprise when her friends mentioned that they have set up yet another blind date for her.

“I’m busy with work. I have no time for this.” She said through gritted teeth; eyes still not leaving the TV. Raven and Octavia shared the same sad look before Raven voice softens.

“Okay, how about this. You go on with this last one and if nothing come out of it, that’s it. We won’t set you up anymore.” Clarke looks to her friends from the corner of her eyes and saw how genuine they were. She closes her eyes and sighs.

“Fine, this is the last one. And I mean it.” She said sternly while pointing her finger at them to make her point. Both of her friends nodded furiously and promised that this will be the last one. They dropped the subject right after and continue with their movie night.

~

So here she is, sitting at a table at a nice Italian restaurant waiting for her date who was supposed to show up 45 minutes ago. When the one hour mark came and still her date didn’t show, she left Raven a message saying that she’s been stood up. She called for the waiter, paid the bill and left with a huff.

Once she stepped out of the restaurant, she put on her coat, took a deep breath and breathes out the cool night air. She was thinking of going home, but Raven’s not home and she doesn’t want to go back to an empty apartment just yet. So she started walking with no particular destination in mind.

As she was walking, she kept thinking about how her dreams of a perfect future with the love of her life by her side, turns to... this. She had the perfect first love. If he was still alive, she would probably already been married to him and would probably already be pregnant with his child by now. The thought made her eyes sting. She misses him and she never stopped. All the nights that she had slept around, she wasn’t really satisfied. All the touches she received, none of them could compare to his. All the kisses she got, it all felt rushed and... messy. None of them was worth her while. Not one. Well, she might have kept comparing them to him but still... she never wanted to open her heart to any of them to begin with. She just needed to feel something and she thought that by sleeping around would make her feel better but as it turned out, it didn’t help at all.

She didn’t even realize that she has ended up at the top hill of the park. There’s an empty bench there and she took her sit on it. She looked at her watch that reads 9.07 p.m. She sighs and looks up at the view of Polis and then to the night sky. This is the only place in Polis where you can actually see the stars at night.

She was subconsciously playing with the ring around her neck. Her supposed to be engagement ring. Now she just wears it around her neck attached to a chain. Ever since his parent gave it to her, she never took it off. She couldn’t bear to. The ring has become a somewhat of an anchor for her. Whenever she felt the need to be grounded; she grabs hold of the ring. She did that often when she’s deep in thought or when she’s anxious. Sometimes she didn’t even realize that she was playing with it.

She didn’t know how long she has been sitting there when a sudden female voice came through the silent night from somewhere to her left.

“It’s beautiful isn’t it?” Clarke snapped her head to the voice and saw a woman with long brunette wavy hair that rests over her right shoulder, wearing a bright red long sleeve shirt under a white jean jacket with the sleeve folded once on the wrist; white skinny jeans and white ankle boots. The woman had her hands in her jacket pockets and she was staring at the stars as well. The woman then turns away from the sky and look towards the blonde who was gaping at her. The corners of the brunette’s lips curl up and a calm smile appears on her face.

“Uhm... Y-Yeah. I guess.” Clarke answers unsurely once she’s snapped out of her stupor. The brunette woman shook her head slightly; smile still plastered on her face. She took the blonde’s reply as an invitation to walk over to her and stood right beside the empty side of the bench on the blonde’s left.

“Why are you sitting here all by yourself? Shouldn’t you be on a date?” The woman asks.

Clarke narrowed her eyes to the woman in disbelief, “How would you know that?”

“Well... you do look all dress up for it.” The woman casually replies as she points her face to Clarke’s open coat. Clarke looks down at herself and realized that her coat was resting open and her dark blue dress was showing.

“Oh! Yeah, uhm... They didn’t show up.” She answers the woman as she slowly covers up before wrapping her arms over her stomach to keep her coat close.

“That’s a waste.” The brunette mumbles then pointed to the empty space on the bench beside her. “May I?”

Clarke frowns before she shook it off, “Uhm, yeah sure. Go right ahead.” The brunette slowly sat down and she was mindful to leave an extra space between them. Clarke turns back to the night sky and they both sat in silence. “What’s _your_ excuse for being out here alone?” Clarke decided to ask the woman.

“Oh just, you know, enjoying the beautiful night. It’s the only place where you can actually see the stars.” Clarke nodded her agreement. Just then a gentle gust of wind blew from the left and the scent of roses caught Clarke’s nose. She breathes it in deeply and let out a quiet hum.

“Wow, you smell good.” Her eyes widen in shock when she realize that she might have said it out loud. She must have made a face because the woman was chuckling at her. “I’m sorry. That was supposed to be in my head not out loud.” She said sheepishly.

“It’s fine. And thank you.” Clarke looked away embarrassed when the woman decided to say something again. “So tell me, why are you sitting out here alone?”

“Like I said before, my date didn’t show up.”

“And you’re mad?”

“N-No. No. That’s not it.” Clarke looks at the woman who was looking back at her expectantly. She didn’t know whether it’s a good idea to tell this stranger about her life but something in this woman’s eyes told her that she could be trusted. And oh God, this woman has some seriously beautiful eyes. _Whoa... What?_ “I just...” She sighed before looking away from curious greens, “My best friends set this date up and the person never showed. Quite frankly, I wasn’t into it in the first place.”

“This date?” The woman asks curiously.

“No, not just _this_ date. It’s... the whole idea of dating.” Clarke pauses. “Ever since I lost someone I loved, I just... wasn’t looking for anyone anymore. I loved... _love..._ him. And I miss him every day. And every time I’m on a date, I just couldn’t help myself but to compare them to him. I guess I’m still not use to him being gone.” The brunette took a moment to think and absorb what the blonde just told her. Clarke looks over to the woman who seemed to be in deep thought with a slight frown on her face. She couldn’t help but find this woman’s thinking face adorable. _Dammit! Stop it!_ She shook the thought off her mind as the woman began to speak.

“Well, you loved him with all of your heart. And I’m sure he loved you in return. Sometimes you can’t explain or understand why the universe works the way it work. But one thing is for sure, the universe never makes a mistake. There’s always a reason for everything. Maybe it has something greater in store for you. But you’ve got to open up your heart and let it guide you through.”

“But how could I when I still love him?” Clarke said with a crack in her voice. She turns her face away from the woman and looks back up to the night sky.

“Open your heart again. The dead are gone, but they aren’t truly gone as long as you keep them alive in your memory. You’re still here; still breathing. Cherish that. You are so full of life. Stop building walls around your heart. You _are_ capable of so much love.” Clarke let out a wet chuckle at the brunette’s words before wiping her fallen tears away from her cheeks.

“Yeah, right.” She mumbles. She sniffs and grabs her purse before standing up, “Look, it’s nice of you to listen to my sad story and saying all those words of motivations but... I am _not_ capable of loving again. I’ve loved, and I’ve lost. And it fucking hurts. I’m not going through that ever again. Thanks for your time but... I think I’d like things to stay just the way it is.” Clarke turns around and walks away once she has said her mind.

The brunette stood up watched the blonde walk away. She sighs, “This is going to be harder than I thought.” She whispers to the night sky as she put her right palm over her heart. The ruby red stone that is attached to the wrist band on her right wrist, glows bright red when she closes her eyes and disappears into the night in a blur of bright pink light.


	2. Chapter 2

It’s been a week since the night she shared her sad life story with the brunette stranger on the park bench. And it has been a week since the brunette’s words kept replaying itself in her head. Maybe the woman is right; maybe she _is_ capable of love again. But on the other hand, she will not be subjected to another heart break if shit hits the fan. It hurts the first time and it still hurts even after all these years. And she will not let herself feel that pain ever again.

Right now, its lunch time and she’s sitting at a cafe a block away from the hospital; enjoying her club sandwich and a cup of coffee. She was currently nose deep in her phone, reading and answering work e-mails when a voice broke her concentration.

“Hey Clarke.” She snapped her head up and saw that it was Niylah, a nurse who worked with her on a daily basis, who came to greet her.

She smiles politely at the other woman before lifting her pointer finger to her. She looks to her phone, types a few more words, hit the send button before she locks it and puts it aside on the table. “Hi, sorry. I was just replying to some e-mails.”

“It’s okay. Mind if I join you?”

“No. Not at all.” She said as she points to the empty seat in front of her. Niylah took a sit and set her cup of coffee on the table. “So how was work so far?”

“Everything is fine. Smooth day today.” Niylah said as she nods her head along looking rather nervous. Clarke frowns a bit at the sudden nervousness emanating from the woman before her.

“Is... everything alright?” She asks unsurely.

“Yeah! Uhm, yeah. I just... uh... a few of us are going to this new bar right around TonDC street after shift tonight... and I was wondering if you would like to go... with... me?”

Clarke’s confusion on her face turns to realization and then to apologetic. “Oh uh... I’m sorry, Niylah. But uh... I’m kind of swamped tonight.” Niylah looks disappointed for a second before she quickly hid it behind her smile. But Clarke notices and saw that this smile doesn’t reach the woman’s eyes. She felt bad but she _really_ isn’t up for it. She just wants to drown herself with work whenever she can. “I’m really sorry.”

“No! No... It’s fine. I understand. I just thought I’d ask.” Niylah said with a shrug and gave Clarke a tight lip smile. She got up from her sit and stood beside the table, “Anyways, I best be going. My lunch break is almost up.” She said as she looks to her wrist watch. She smiles at Clarke who gave her a small apologetic smile in return and a nod before the woman turns around and exits the cafe.

Clarke was watching Niylah leave when another familiar voice came from behind her. “You didn’t even give her a chance.” The blonde snaps her head around to the new voice when she realizes it’s the same woman from a week ago. This time she was wearing a red button up shirt with a white leather jacket and blue skinny jeans with white and black stripes; Adidas superstars shoes. The smell of her perfume she was wearing is the same as it was a week ago.

“Where the hell did you come from? And were you stalking me?” Clarke asks; getting defensive suddenly. The woman only smiles and raises both her hands up in a surrender gesture.

“No...” The woman chuckles lightly, “I was already seated at the back when I saw you walk in. You didn’t seemed to notice me so I left you be. But then I saw the woman walk up to you and I didn’t mean to eavesdrop but... I heard you rejected her offer.” The truth is the brunette has been following Clarke since the night they met. Invisibility is a gift for someone like her and its part of her job.

Clarke relaxes a bit when the woman explained herself but she was annoyed that this woman heard her conversation with the nurse. “It would be believable if you didn’t say that you _‘didn’t mean’_ to eavesdrop on my conversation. Since you told me that you _‘didn’t mean’_ to eavesdrop, it sounded like you _‘did mean’_ to do it.” Clarke said with a huff.

The brunette only chuckles, “Look I’m sorry. Here, how about we start over.” The woman offered her hand to shake, “I’m Lexa.”

Clarke took a moment to analyze the offered hand before slowly reaching out to shake it. But the moment the contact was made, she felt a static wave running through from her connected hand to her whole right arm. She shook the feeling off and offers her name in return, “Clarke.” She quickly shook it once before abruptly letting go. Lexa had the same curious look on her face as Clarke before she too shook the feeling off. Once Clarke let go of her hand, she took a subtle look at it before putting her hand back inside her jacket pocket. She ignored the feeling before plastering a smile back on her face.

“May I?” Lexa pointed to the empty seat that was vacated by Niylah earlier.

“Why bother asking when you’re just going to seat anyway.” Clarke sighs before taking a sip of her coffee. The brunette only breathes out a chuckle before seating down.

“True. But it is polite to ask.” She simply said. The blonde only raises her eyebrows at her. “Anyways, c’mon. Why did you reject the offer from the woman earlier?”

“What are you? My shrink?” Clarke asks incredulously.

“I’m just here to help.” The brunette shrugs nonchalantly.

“Are you always this intrusive to a stranger’s love life?”

Lexa laughs lightly at that before shaking her head slightly, “No. Just yours. At the moment.”

“What do you mean at the moment?”

“Do you always answer a question with a question? Or is it just your reflective instinct to avoid the real question?”

Clarke sighs, “I’m busy with work.” She answers simply before taking a big bite at the half eaten club sandwich.

“That’s your answer to every person who has ever asked you out.” The brunette counters without missing a beat. Clarke chewed her food and then swallowing before answering.

“How would you know I answer that every time someone asks me out? Besides, I _am_ swamped with work tonight.” She shrugs before taking another bite of her sandwich.

“Work will still be there tomorrow. So you could go out tonight, you know. I mean... it is _just_ for one night. Who knows, you might enjoy it.” Clarke realizes that the woman is right but she wasn’t going to admit to that. “So c’mon seriously, what’s really stopping you?” Lexa asks curiously. The blonde decided to keep on eating as she kept her eyes away from the woman in front of her. The brunette shook her head and chuckles. “You can’t keep ignoring this, you know. Someday, someway, you’re going to regret not giving this a chance.”

Clarke swallows and puts her sandwich down before facing the smiling, carefree brunette. “Look, I don’t want your help. I was fine with the way I live my life. I don’t need a relationship. I-I don’t need...” She waved her hand around, “ _this_ in my life. In fact I don’t want it. So could you please just drop it and leave me alone.” The blonde stood up and grabs her phone and wallet before storming out of the cafe.

Lexa watches on helplessly as the blonde walks away. She held onto her heart when she felt a barely there pain. She rubs it unconsciously before sighing dejectedly. She shook her head and saw that the red stone on her wrist band was slowly blinking a dark red glow. She closes her eyes and the image of another layer of shield was building itself up again around the blonde’s already shielded heart.

Then suddenly a blur of bright pink light appears in front of her and a figure is sat at the seat that Clarke just vacated. “Still no luck huh?” The person before her asks. Lexa opens her eyes slowly and saw Anya seated in front of her with a concern look on her face.

Anya is her mentor, best friend and an older sister figure. The both of them met when Lexa had her first assignment. They worked together that first time and she assisted her teacher with a ‘client’ to find peace and love again. It was two clients actually, so Anya got one of them and Lexa took on the other. But Anya was with her every step of the way.

That client’s heart became so dark after he had lost his wife and newborn daughter during childbirth that he was close to committing suicide just so he could be with his dead family again. But the universe already has a plan for him.

A few houses from where the guy lived, there was a similar situation where a woman lost her husband in a working accident. She gave birth to a beautiful baby girl a month after her husband’s death and with the postnatal blues she had after birthing, the depression was too much for the new mother. The both of them were meant to meet and so Lexa and Anya helped them heal their hearts individually first before they finally get to meet the other. When they did, they started getting to know each other. They learned of their similar situation and soon fell in love. They got married a couple of years later and had three more kids from their marriage.

“No. She’s just really stubborn.”

“Aren’t they all?” Anya teases lightly. Lexa cracked a smile at that before sighing.

“Yeah but... Clarke? You _wouldn’t believe_ how thick her walls are around her heart is. She must have loved Wells very much. I mean... the walls around her heart are _really_ thick. Normally it would thin itself up bit by bit with time but for her...” She shrugs and shook her head dejectedly, “it’s like she reinforces it every time someone tries to get to know her. Or in my case, help her.”

“Well... You just got to keep reminding her what it was like to love. You’re the best, probably better than me now.” Anya offers a smile when she caught Lexa’s eyes. “They wouldn’t have sent you if it wasn’t important.”

Lexa nods her head, “I know.” Suddenly Lexa’s brows furrowed when she remembered something.

“What is it?” Anya asks when she saw the look on her best friends face. Lexa tries to shake her head like it’s not important but she thought better of it and decided to ask her best friend anyway.

“Earlier when I introduced myself and I shook her hand, I felt this... I don’t know... static? Have you ever felt that way before when you shook any of your clients’ hands?” Anya was surprised by that revelation but she kept her face impassive as to not give anything away to Lexa. So she just shook her head like it never meant anything. The brunette shook her head and smiles at the older woman. “I guess it’s nothing then. I was just curious.” Lexa shrugs.

Anya reaches out and held Lexa’s hand, “Look, I gotta go now. Don’t give up on Clarke just yet, alright. She just needs more time. Have patience and I’m sure everything will work out the way it is supposed to.”

Lexa nods her head and smiles, “Thanks Anya.”

“Anytime kid. See ya around.” And with the same ruby red stone that sat on her wristband started to glow, Anya then disappears in a blur of bright pink light.

~

Anya and Lexa are two of the many that works for the organization called Love Inc. No, it is not an ordinary job for any ordinary human but it is a job for special beings like herself and Lexa who were naturally born into this world. A world that are full of what humans nowadays have always known them as... well... for the lack of a better term...

Cupids.

There are millions of them working all around the world in secret making connections and spreading love. And their species of ‘people’ are the creations of the original Cupid, son of Aphrodite. But wherever there’s love, there’s always hate. And where employees of Love Inc. would spread love, employees of the opposite organization would sometimes interfere and disrupt the peaceful ways of love.

There hasn’t been a major war between love and hate for millennia but there have been disturbance where Hate employees would create arguments and fights between partners that Love had helped connect. And ever since Lexa has rose through the ranks as the best employee of Love Inc., the disruption from employees of Hate has increased as well. When they disrupt any of Lexa’s previous works, another fellow employee of Love Inc. would help restore the balance. (Since Lexa would have been with a new client by then.) Majority of them can be saved, only a few succumbs into Hate’s hands.

So here Anya is at Love Inc.’s home base where she and Lexa work. She’s currently standing outside the office doors of their superior; a very kind and loving woman by the name of Becca. She came here to ask about what Lexa told her earlier about the static the brunette felt when she shook Clarke’s hand. She’s heard of about the static thing before but she wants a confirmation. So she knocked three times on the door before she heard a muffled ‘come in’ from the other side.

When she stepped in, Becca was sitting behind her desk and looking over piles and piles of papers. Even though she was _that_ busy, she always took the time to offer her help to those who knocked on her door.

“Yes Anya. How can I help you today?” She said without looking up from her papers. But after reading the last few lines, she puts the paper aside, looks up and plasters a genuine smile and offers her full attention to Anya.

“Well, something came up earlier that caught my attention. You see, I went to see how Lexa was doing with her new client, Clarke and she told me that Clarke is a stubborn one.” Becca chuckles at that.

“I’ve expected as much. That’s why ‘they’ asks for Lexa specifically.” Becca told Anya. ‘They’ happens to be the universe. Cupids never really know how the universe came to be, just that they do what is required of them. And so far it always turned out the way it was supposed to be.

Anya nods at that before continuing. “Anyways, what really caught me was when Lexa told me that when she introduces herself to Clarke and shook her hand, she said she felt a static when their hands connected.” Becca had a look of realization on her face but before she could say anything, Anya pushes on. “Now, I’ve heard of what that meant but... is it true? I mean... If it is, is it forbidden for us to fall for a human?”

Becca smiles, “No, it’s not. In fact it did happen once before.” Anya frowns in confusion but Becca only stood up from her desk and walks over to her giant bookshelf. She browses through the spines of each book when she voices out a quiet ‘ah’ when she found the book she was looking for. The book floats from the top of the shelf and into her waiting hands when she calls for it.

She sat back down behind her desk and flips the pages to a certain chapter. When she found it, she set the book on her desk and turns it around so that Anya could read it for herself. Anya took a few moments to read the paragraph where Becca pointed to when her frown relaxes and her mouth fell open slightly when the realization dawned on her after what she had just read.

“The original cupid fell in love with a human?” Anya asks disbelieving.

“Yes. It appears so. This book is the history to our kind. It is believe that he created us... to take his place when he decided to give up his immortality and abilities so that he could live the rest of his days as a mortal with his mortal bride. That’s how _we_ came to be.” Becca smiles at Anya before closing the book and putting it back on the shelf where it belongs.

“Nothing in our history mentioned that falling in love with a mortal is forbidden because love is _never_ wrong. And when a being like us fell in love with a human... now that is pure love because we felt it on our own.”

“The universe works in mysterious ways, Anya. And from what I know, Clarke is _very_ stubborn.” Becca shrugs, “It makes sense actually. I guess the universe already had it all figured out for her. Probably the reason why they wanted Lexa to be involve with this one. And what better way for Clarke to open up and feel love again then by falling in love with the one who is created by the very essence of love itself.”

Anya’s lips curl up to a knowing smile. She felt happy that her best friend would finally be able to feel love for herself. “So what should I do?”

“Just keep an eye on them and be there for Lexa when she needs you. Let things unfold by itself and no outside interference. Got it?” Becca pointed a finger at Anya and glares in a teasing manner.

Anya chuckles, “Yes ma’am.” Before she turns to leave, she thanked Becca for her time to which the woman always replies with a sincere smile, “My door is always open no matter the time.”

Anya took and breathes and closes her eyes before the ruby red stone on her wrist band glows. She soon disappears back to earth to continue her work of making connections. Even with the knowledge she had just discovered, there is no rest for love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp! That happened. 
> 
> Hope it was alright.


	3. Chapter 3

It was past 9 pm and Clarke was done with her shift. She’s just had her 36 hours shift and she’s currently making her way through the hospital hallway towards the exit. And in order to exit the building and onto the hospital parking lot, she has to walk pass the main lobby.

When she was nearing it, she caught sight of Lexa sitting at one of the chairs reading a magazine with a cute little frown on her face. _Nope! No. Not cute. Keep walking._ She shook her thought away and kept walking hoping that the brunette would miss her. But just her luck, the woman looks up and smiles at her like she already knew Clarke was there. The blonde was left with no choice but to keep on walking and pretend that the woman wasn’t even there.

As she was walking, the voice caught up to her. “Hey. I thought you’re going to be busy tonight.” The brunette said with a gentle smile as soon as she was at her side.

“I am.” Clarke answers simply.

“Oh yeah? With what?” Lexa asks teasingly. Her smile never left her face. Clarke always wondered why she was smiling so much even when she gave the woman no reason to.

“Busy from trying to get away from you, that’s what.” Once they were outside, the blonde sped up her pace and somehow Lexa was able to catch up and block the blonde’s path. Lexa held out both of her palm to slow Clarke down but the blonde stopped abruptly in her steps instead and stares; annoyed at the woman.

“Look. I know that you’re going home right now. And I know for a fact that you’re not busy at all tonight. Saying that you are; was always the excuse you use on people who ever asked you out.”

“Geez, stalk much.” Clarke huffs then side steps the brunette and walked past her. Lexa sighs then turns around to chase after the blonde again.

“Wait. C’mon slow down will you.” Lexa chuckles with a smile. “I’m only trying to help.”

Clarke stops and finally glares at the woman with fire in her eyes. “Like I’ve told you before, I don’t want your help. How many times must I say it for it to get through your thick skull huh? I don’t know _how_ you know so much about me. And I don’t know who you are or what you want but let me make this clear one, final, time. I am _not_... interested!”

The blonde turns and started walking away with angry steps towards her parked car. The brunette again felt the pain in her heart, only this is time, it’s not a ‘barely there’ pain but more like ‘it is there’ kind of pain. She was about to reach up to palm over her heart when she saw the blinking her red stone on her wrist band was doing. This time it wasn’t a slow blinking like it did earlier, this time it was sped up a bit; like a metronome clicking at 80 beats per minute. She closes her eyes and saw a couple more layers of shield reinforcing itself around the blonde’s heart. And this time, Lexa felt it too.

Lexa is a being of love. Her job is to open up people’s heart and let love flow through like rain washing dirt and grime away without any of her clients knowing she’s there. Working in secret is their main job description. But if certain situations like this, with Clarke, she _is_ allowed to show herself and act as a miracle worker of sorts. She has helped thousands of couples fell in love and never in her 70 years of life has she felt the pain of a client’s heart within her own. So this, felt foreign to her.

She held her palm over her heart and took deep breaths. She looks up and saw that Clarke was already unlocking her car and ripping the back door open before shoving her bags roughly into her car. She then slams the door shut and went on to rip the driver’s door open but before she could get in, the brunette caught up to her and lays a gentle hand on her shoulder; halting her movement.

Clarke was about to retort some angry words at the brunette but Lexa was already resting her right palm over Clarke’s heart. The blonde’s eyes were suddenly fluttering close and she saw an image of a heart, covered by thick layers of dark... ‘something’... around it; making the job harder for the heart to pump life into its owner.

When Lexa took a step back letting her hand fall limbless to her side, Clarke slowly opens her eyes. Her sights locked on to the brunette who for the first time since they met had sadness within her bright green orbs. “What was that?” Clarke whispers in disbelief. Lexa took another step back before answering the woman.

“That... was your heart. And that’s how thick the walls are that you have managed to create after all these years.” Clarke was looking at her; speechless and confused. I mean, what was she suppose to say. She didn’t even know whether she should believe this... this... whatever this is.

“What is this? What are you?” Clarke asks softly this time.

“You need to free your heart, Clarke. Please let love in again. The darkness within _will_ consume you one day and by then it’ll be too late.” Lexa gently laid it out for her and gave Clarke a sad smile before turning around and walking away.

This time it was Clarke who was watching the brunette walk away from her. She stood in her spot for a few more moments trying to make sense of it all. But now, she felt even more lost. She didn’t even know where to begin to analyze this whole situation. But one thing is for sure, she finally let herself see the sincerity in the brunette’s eyes. She unconsciously massages over her heart with her fingers and watches on as Lexa’s figure disappears when she turns the corner. She suddenly felt an ache in her chest as she watches the brunette walking away.

She numbly got into her car and drove home. The drive was a blur and the next thing she new, she was already parked at her apartment building’s parking lot. She took the stairs tonight to the 3rd floor and as she was about to insert her keys to the key hold, she felt a sudden pain in her heart. It felt like it was being squeezed. She dropped her keys and her bag to the floor as she held onto her chest; grimacing at the pain when her apartment door swings open.

“Clarke? Hey. What’s wrong?” Raven’s concern voice came as soon as she saw Clarke doubling over in pain. Gentle hands guided her into the apartment and sat her down on the couch. Raven turns off the TV volume and went back out to get the fallen keys and bag before shutting the door. The Latina woman then rushed into the kitchen and grabs a bottle of water from the fridge before setting it down on the coffee table. By then, the pain in Clarke’s heart was beginning to decrease itself but she still had a grimace on her face.

Raven then laid her hand onto the blonde’s thigh; concern etching on her face. “Are you okay? What happened?”

When Clarke felt slightly better, she leans forward and grabs the bottle on the coffee table. She twists the cap off and took a sip of the cool fresh water before settling back into the couch. Her brows were furrowed but when she turns to look at her best friend, the Latina was already looking at her expectantly. The blonde took a breath before she begins her story about the woman named Lexa.

“Remember a week ago when you set me up on a blind date and they didn’t show up?” Raven only nods her affirmation. “I went for a walk that night after I left the restaurant. I thought about my life... well... my love life actually.” Clarke pauses for a moment before continuing. “I rejected every men and women you and Octavia set me up with because I kept comparing them to... _him_.” She finally admitted. “I would find any reason, be it big or microscopic and I would use the flaws I found as reason enough to not see them again.” Raven only nods and let the blonde continue with what she wanted to say.

“I kept walking that night and I ended at the park. And I met this woman who was somehow... inviting? Like one look at her and suddenly I didn’t mind answering her questions that I would normally get defensive or try to avoid. And for the first time, I talked about him.” Raven kept listening.

“Have you ever felt like the universe is trying to tell you something?” Clarke suddenly asks after a few moments of silence.

“Uh... Not really, no. Normally it’s just my gut feeling that’s telling me something.” The Latina woman answers truthfully.

“Hmm. Well this woman kept telling me to open up my heart again. Whatever that means.” Clarke shrugs. “Anyways, I was on my lunch break today and she was there. Apparently she heard me rejected Niylah’s offer to go to a bar tonight after shift. She was intrusive about it and kept asking why I didn’t give Niylah a chance. She really annoys me, you know.” Clarke breathes out a smile at the memory. Raven notices how Clarke’s eyes lit up when she smiles for the first time.

“She caught up to me again after my shift and kept on pushing for me to try again. Well, I got angry and I told her off. But before I could get in my car, she caught up to me and held her palm over my heart. I don’t know how or what happened but I was shown an image of a heart that was cover with layers of something... dark.” Clarke explains with a frown and a shrug. “The heart was still beating, only it was having a hard time doing its job.” Raven looks sceptical about it but didn’t interrupt.

“When I asked her what was going on, she just told me that that was my heart. She told me to let it free before it consumes me. I don’t know.” Clarke shook her head. After a minute of silence from the blonde, Raven took the opportunity to speak her mind. “Then when I was at the front door, I felt like something was squeezing my heart. I don’t know.”

“Geez. Are you okay? Do we need to go to the hospital?” Raven asks worriedly.

“No, no. It’s fine now.”

“Okay... Tell me if it happens again alright?”

“I will.” Clarke said and then sighs. “I don’t know what’s going on.” Raven took a moment to think about what this all means so she ended up saying what she thinks.

“I’m not sure whether to believe the part about you seeing your heart and all. But I think maybe the universe _is_ trying to tell you something. I mean... you have been so closed off ever since he died and... You’re even more so after the whole Finn debacle. Maybe she’s right; you have to consider the possibilities that _maybe_ it’s time for you to consider opening your heart again.” Before Clarke could say anything, Raven raises her right palm, stopping the blonde from interrupting.

“Look, I’m not saying go find a date straight away but... maybe you should start by not rejecting someone’s offer to a date? And! I’m not asking you to have a relationship after that one date. Just... try to be open about it, you know. A date doesn’t necessarily mean a romantic candle light dinner. It could just be a friendly date like hanging out at the bar like what that Niylah girl was offering you earlier.”

Clarke is staring at her lap by now, absorbing her best friend’s words. “Set your own pace. There’s no rush. If you’re not ready, then you’re not ready. Just don’t demolish the whole idea of going out and meeting new people altogether. Maybe this is what that woman meant when she said to open your heart.”

Raven reaches out for the remote and turns the TV off before standing up, “Think about it.” Her best friend told her softly and squeezed her shoulder in reassurance. She then walks away and went into her room to leave Clarke to ponder with what she just said to her.

This time, Clarke subconsciously took the ring into her palm _while_ massaging her pointer and middle finger on her chest over her heart as she thought about everything that has happened.

~

When Lexa walked away from Clarke, she felt sad, somehow. Never in her years serving in the name of love has she ever felt so dejected. Normally she would smile through it all and try again. But this time, she felt so defeated and walked away instead.

3 months ago when she received this ‘assignment’, she never thought anything of it. She only thought that it was just another broken hearted person that needed some healing. She has come to learn that Clarke had lost someone that she loved dearly before. And when she found out how long ago it was, she thought that this would be an easy job.

See, with time, broken hearts could heal itself. The scar will forever be there, tattooed in your heart but with time, the pain becomes tolerable. And then sooner or later, the pain lessens until you won’t feel it much anymore. So for Clarke, she thought that, that was the case; maybe use a little bit of magic from the red stone and heal her heart. Easy right? But oh, how wrong she was.

After that night at the park, Lexa spent her whole time with the blonde without being seen. Everywhere Clarke went, she was by her side. (Apart from toilet breaks, of course). There was that one time when Clarke was talking to some of her colleagues when she suddenly asked them whether they smelt the scent of roses. They of course shook their heads ‘no’ but it surprises her nonetheless. She didn’t think much about it and carried on with tailing Clarke the whole time.

What she found out was that there were a few of the doctors and nurses she’s working with who couldn’t stop looking at her. Turned out Clarke was a very likable person. She was friendly with almost everyone, apart from one named Josephine, who in Lexa’s opinion is so full of herself.

Anyways... whenever she visits a patient, she made them as comfortable and relaxed as possible. And she never fails to make them smile or laugh whenever she’s with them. She’s also a great teacher to the interns who just started there. She made their working with her enjoyable. She’s never too strict with them and she’s very patient with the newbies. And added to all those great traits, she is also beautiful.

It made Lexa wonder how that kind of person could be so dark and angry when it comes to love.

And so, Lexa went to all those people who are interested in Clarke and whispered in their ears, unseen, giving them the courage to ask Clarke out. But all of them ended with the same result from the blonde, ‘Oh I’m sorry, I’m busy’.

When Lexa look into the blonde’s heart for the first time, she saw how shielded up it was and she thought maybe she could work her magic on it. But every time she uses her stone to try and break a layer of the protective shield, another was added automatically. Lexa then knew that it was up to Clarke to free her own heart. Her magic will _not_ work for this client of hers.

So here she was walking away from her client, trying to think of another way to help heal the blonde’s heart when suddenly she was pushed into an alleyway that she was passing by and was slammed onto the brick wall. The person was holding onto the collars of her jacket as they got into her face.

“Well, well. Look who it is; _the top_ employee.” The person spat on her face.

“Ontari.” Lexa replies glumly.

“Oh. Why so sad? Is your new client giving you a hard time?” Ontari mocks but the brunette only kept silent.

“What? No smart retorts?” The woman then chuckles. “Oh I get it; this is the first time you felt like you’ve lost.” Lexa only groans tiredly as she tried to push the woman off. But Ontari wouldn’t budge; she only pushed herself into Lexa even more. “See, it is my business because your client _is_ my client as well. Clarke really is easy. The shield was already there in her heart; very thick might I add. And the best part is that I don’t have to do anything. She reinforces it without having me to whisper it to her.”

Realization dawned in green orbs and she tried to push the woman away again. But this time, Ontari magically inserts her right hand into Lexa’s chest and grabs her heart; squeezing it. Lexa groans in pain and tried to push Ontari away but the woman only squeezed tighter.

“When my boss heard that you were hired to help the blonde, I volunteered for that assignment as well. I figured I could even the scores, you know.” Ontari explained nonchalantly.

“Like I said, the blonde is easy. And from the looks of it, a few more layers and soon, she can never be free from it... _ever_.” Lexa groans and coughs from the pain; wincing every now and then when Ontari moves her fingers to get a firmer grip around her heart. Beats of sweat was already forming at her hair line.

“How does it feel having your heart squeezed? That’s what I felt when you did it to me.” Ontari growled.

“You’re... not c-capable of l-love.... I d-did that g-guy a f-f-favour...” Lexa manages to gasp out. Ontari only scoffed.

“You don’t know that! Now that your assignment is close to giving up, maybe you should just give up on her. C’mon Lexa, what’s wrong with losing just one client I mean, there’s always a first time for everything. Am I right?” Ontari chuckles evilly. The woman squeezes her heart one last time before letting go. Lexa falls to the ground and held her palm over her heart; panting and trying to ease the pain away.

Ontari kicks Lexa on her stomach before she scoffs at the brunette’s pain, “See you around... _Stupid cupid_.” Ontari walks away laughing before she disappears in a blur of dark green light.

Lexa lay on the ground for a few moments trying to recover from the pain before she slowly sat herself up. That squeeze Ontari just did on her heart really took a toll on her. She leaned her back against the brick wall behind her with her eyes closed; breathing in and out slowly. The pain in her heart after being squeezed by Hate will never go away unless she gets her latest assignment to love again.

You see, a Hate’s powers, comes from their hands. If their hand touches a Cupid’s heart, where the very essence of love comes from, it sort of poisons it. And the love that the Cupid has been giving to their clients will weaken and that’s when Hate comes in and instilled negativity in their minds. Resulting in the clients to argue and fight with each other; ultimately breaking their love.

The longer the delay to make their clients heart whole again, the more the cupid’s health deteriorates. So if Lexa fails to make Clarke love again, not only will she never love again but it will also kill Lexa in the process. And from what was left after she walked away from the blonde, she had no choice but to let Clarke decide what she wants for herself. All Lexa could do now is hope that Clarke would make the right choice and decide soon.

Lexa continues to sit there in the alley way, grimacing as she held on to her aching heart, her breathings lost within the gentle wind blowing by in the quiet, lonely night. She closed her eyes and the red stone glows before she disappears in a blur of bright pink lights.


	4. Chapter 4

Clarke wasn’t sure how long she’s been sitting in the living room staring into space. But instead of feeling better, she felt more suffocated; more... anxious. She didn’t know how but she felt so much negativity all of the sudden. She couldn’t handle it anymore so she got up abruptly and decided to go out and get some air. But the thing she didn’t know is that she didn’t _suddenly_ felt negative, it was actually Ontari who is whispering negative things in her ear right now. Clarke didn’t give in to Ontari’s whispers like she normally do which frustrates the Hate employee to no end. But that doesn’t stop her from trying. So when the blonde stood up abruptly and left, Ontari groans.

“Urgh! I was close! Why is she being stubborn all the sudden? Fuck!” Ontari disappears and followed the blonde to her car. And when they were in, Ontari had a thought. “Hmm... Lexa must have had a good hold on this one. But it’s fine. It’s not gonna be for long anyway. And soon when that bitch’s health deteriorates, I win.” Ontari muses with a sick grin on her face. And so, she continues pouring negativity into the blonde’s head as she drove.

Clarke didn’t really have a destination in mind to begin with. Even when she’s already started driving out of the parking lot, all that matters to her was that she needed to just drive. And so that’s what she did. As street lights passes by in a blur, her mind just wouldn’t stop moving. It kept replaying what Lexa told her earlier.

_"You need to free your heart, Clarke. Please let love in again. The darkness within will consume you one day and by then it’ll be too late.”_

Clarke never believed in this weird... ‘magic’... thingy. Yeah. That’s the only way she could describe it when Lexa held her palm over her heart and transferred an image into her mind. _That was some serious telepathic shit going on there._ What other word is there to describe the situation other than ‘magic’? Anyways, she doesn’t believe in magic. I mean, she’s a doctor; a realist. Things like ‘magic’... it’s simply not possible. Right? But somehow she felt open to the idea that it might exists since Lexa _literally_ showed her the impossible.

Apart of her was open to the idea of ‘magic’ because every day she felt the tightness in her heart. The feeling never went away since the day Wells died. And every new day that arrived, she has gotten so used to the tightness that it became her new normal. But never in her wildest dreams had she thought that the tightness was _literally_ something wrapping itself around her heart. And Lexa showed her that. Honestly, Clarke’s a little scared of what she had witnessed and she didn’t know what to do if it finally consumes her completely.

How does she stop it?

All that thinking while driving brought her to the park again. “Why am I here again?” She whispered disbelievingly to herself as she parked her car.

“Yeah. Why of all places here? It’s so boring and dull.” Ontari said to no one in particular with disgust on her face. Hate doesn’t like anywhere peaceful and quiet. Their type of places would be anywhere crowded like stadiums or clubs where fights could easily be manipulated by them. Even though she didn’t like it, she followed the blonde anyway.

Clarke took a minute to sit in her car to get her bearings before she finally opens the door and steps out. Once she locks her car, she started walking to the direction to the top hill of the park. She didn’t know why her subconscious mind led her here and up the hill but somehow she feels like this is the place to be. As she was walking, Ontari never stop whispering things in her ear as they go. 

When she could finally see the bench, she saw a figure already seated there. The place is dark so she couldn’t really see who it is but somehow her feet kept moving to the direction where the stranger was. When she got closer, she saw how the stranger seems to be slouching in their sit. Her doctor instinct kicks in and she quickens her pace. When she was about three feet away from the stranger, she could finally make out the person.

“Lexa?” She said in unison with Ontari who was still invisible. When Lexa tiredly lifts up her head, her eyes widens when she saw Clarke. She wasn’t surprised to see Clarke, no. But she _was_ nervous when she felt the Hate that is following behind the blonde. And she knows very well who it is that is with Clarke.

Cupids and Hate can sense each other even if the other is invisible. And before she could do anything, Ontari appeared in the flesh and was grabbing Lexa by the collar of her jacket; pulling her to a stand. Lexa winced at the sudden movement and she could just barely lift up her hands as she held on to the other woman’s wrists.

“Oh ho! Look who it is _again_. You’re making things way too easy for me, Lexa.” Ontari laughs with an evil glint in her eyes. Clarke didn’t know how or where the other woman came from but she didn’t have time to wonder because the woman was manhandling Lexa like she’s a piece of meat. Before Ontari could do anything, Clarke was shouldering the woman aside; managing to free her hold on Lexa’s collar.

Lexa fell helplessly to the ground. And when Clarke saw the brunette fell, she was quick to kneel by her side. Lexa was panting harshly and tried to push the blonde aside when she saw Ontari getting up but it didn’t make much of an effort considering how weak she felt. Ontari was already up and was coming towards them. When she was close enough, she grabbed the blonde by the back of her coat and tosses her away from Lexa like she weighs nothing.

The brunette tried to crawl away but Ontari pulls her back and straddles her hips. The dark woman chokes her; cutting her airway. “Maybe I should just finish you off huh? And then, she’s all mine!” She growls. “I’m going to enjoy filling hate in her pathetic weak little heart that she will only be left a shell of the person she once was.” She added lowly.

Lexa couldn’t let that happen. She has seen people become that and it was not a great sight. Some of them give up on living altogether because they were so depressed and they felt like they have nothing left to live for. And some became so hard that they lost their humanities and turned to becoming a _very_ hateful person. Even their closest friends don’t recognize them anymore.

She was grunting and was desperate to not let that happen to Clarke. “You can’t have her.” Lexa grunted back. So she raises her right hand and her red stone was already glowing brighter than before. “Forgive me.” She whispers to the air with her eyes close before she uses the magic and a force of bright pinkish red light threw Ontari off of her. The force was so powerful that Ontari flew back a couple of feet and landed on the ground with a loud thud. The back of the woman’s head bounces off the ground before she was knocked unconscious.

Cupids are not allowed to use their magic to hurt another; only if it is in self defense. But Lexa always asks for forgiveness if she had to even though she isn’t in the wrong here. Their magic is for healing and helping, not to hurt.

Lexa could finally relax but her chest really hurts. She grabs onto it and rolls to her side away from Clarke. She squeezed her eyes shut and controls her breathing. Clarke saw everything happening before her eyes and she was... well... she didn’t know what to think. There are plenty of time for the pondering later, but right now as she saw Lexa lying on the ground panting and in pain, she got up quickly and went to check on her.

“Hey, hey... Lexa, are you okay?” The blonde asks as she rolls the brunette on to her back. Lexa didn’t answer and she was still grabbing hold of her shirt above her heart. Clarke could see the difficulty the brunette was in and let her take her time to calm her breathing. “Here, you need to sit up.” Clarke said as she helps the brunette sit up. Without meaning to, she reaches out and held on to Lexa’s free hand and rubs her thumb soothingly over the back of the brunette’s hand while her other hand is rubbing soothing circles on the woman’s back.

Another minute and finally Lexa felt better enough to finally open her eyes. Her eyes caught on to worried blues that was already looking at her. Lexa still felt the blonde rubbing soothing circle on her hand and back. She cleared her throat and her sights caught on to Ontari’s unconscious form and she felt relief.

“You have to go, before she wakes up.” Lexa suddenly said without taking her eyes away from Ontari.

“Yeah. About... What was that? Who is she? Who are you? No! _What_ are you?” The blonde asks, suddenly feeling peculiar of everything she had just witness.

Lexa shook her head, “No. You need to leave now.”

“No! I need to know now! What just happened? And earlier... at the parking lot. How did you do that? And why are you so hell bent on fixing me? You mysteriously appeared in my life and seemed to know these things about me and what I say to people who ask me out. Y-You suddenly appeared when...” She sighs before continuing in a softer tone. “When everything in my life was just... a mess...” She looks away before looking back at sad green orbs. “Who are you?” She whispers.

Lexa looks on sadly as she sighs, “Let’s just get out of here first. I’ll explain later if you promise to be open to what I’m going to tell you.” Clarke was about to say something when Lexa added a soft, “Please.” Clarke gave in and nodded her agreement before she helps the brunette stand up.

Lexa swayed in her spot so Clarke wordlessly looped the brunette’s left arm over her shoulder. Lexa’s heart was still aching and her chest feels tight so she had no choice but to lean against the blonde for support. Slowly but surely, they made it back to the blonde’s parked car. Clarke unlocks it and opens the passenger door for Lexa to get in. Once Lexa was securely in her seat, she moves around to the driver’s side and got herself in. Without a word, she started up her car and drove away from the park.

5 minutes into the drive is when Clarke broke the silence. “Where do you stay?” The brunette who was leaning her forehead against the door window with her eyes closed, flinches at the sudden voice from her left.

“I don’t live here.” She whispered her answer.

“What do you mean you don’t live here? Then where do you go home to?” Clarke asks; perplex by the brunette’s answer.

Lexa breathes out slowly before replying, “In order for me to tell you that, I have to tell you of what I am.” Clarke was frowning at that. “We can talk at your home if you’d like. And after I explain everything and you don’t accept my explanations, then I will disappear from you and you will never see me again. I promise.” The blonde hesitated before nodding her agreement.

A couple of minutes of silence before Clarke spoke up again. “I don’t have a home.” She mumbles.

“Excuse me?”

“My apartment is not home... for me. I don’t have a home. I was homeless since the night I lost him.” Clarke answers nonchalantly as Lexa looks on and felt sad for the blonde.

“I’m sorry.” Clarke glances at Lexa for a second before she looks back ahead to the road. The brunette rests her head on the head rest and closes her eyes as she concentrates on her breathing again. Her heart is still aching but it’s tolerable now.

~

They arrived at Clarke’s apartment complex in the next 15 minutes. Once Clarke had parked her car, she wordlessly got out and walks over to the passenger side. She helped the brunette out of the car and loops the woman’s right arm around her shoulder. They walk slowly into the building and rode the elevator to the third floor. 

Once the apartment door was unlocked and opened, Clarke led Lexa to her living room couch; kicking the front door shut on the way in. When Lexa was settled on the couch with a relief sigh, an unknown voice to Lexa sounded from behind her.

“Where have you b... Wait... who is this?” The voice asks Clarke.

“ _This_ is the woman I told you about earlier. The one that I met at the park...” Clarke answers as the figure walks around the couch to get a better look at Lexa.

“Hello, I’m Lexa.” The brunette weakly introduces herself as she held out her hand to shake. The woman took it unsurely but with a firm grip and shook it once.

“Raven.” The woman replies before turning back to her roommate. “What’s going on?”

“She’s going to explain now.” Clarke said with her arms crossed as she turns back towards the brunette expectantly. “Right Lexa?” The brunette wince a bit as she tried to get comfortable in her sit.

“Are you okay?” The blonde suddenly concern when she saw the brunette wincing. “Can you get a bottle of water please?” She asks of Raven who did as told without question. When she brought the bottle back, Clarke twists the cap off before telling Lexa to drink some. The brunette said her quiet ‘thank you’ before she leans back on the couch.

“Do you want to explain now?”

“It depends if you’re willing to hear it with an open mind.”

“Try me.” Clarke counters without missing a bit.

Lexa took a moment to take a breath. She knows that the woman is not quite ready to hear what is about to come out of her mouth but she knew that the blonde wouldn’t let it go so easily. So she sighs, “Ask me then.”

“Ask you what?” The blonde furrows her eyebrows.

“Ask me what you really want to know and I promise to answer you honestly.” The brunette replies as Raven moves to take a seat at the nearest armchair while Clarke sat on the coffee table.

“Fine... Who are you?”

“My name is Lexa.” Lexa said as she shrugs.

Clarke scoffs, “Yeah I know that. But I meant like... _what_ are you?”

Raven looks between Clarke and Lexa; confused by the question when finally Lexa sighs, “I am known by many names since the ancient times but your people nowadays like to call me... us, my kind... well...” Lexa took a breath and breathes out, “I’m a Cupid.”

Clarke and Raven stares blankly at the brunette; hoping she would drop the act and laugh or tell them that she was joking but all they could see in Lexa’s expression tells them that she isn’t joking one bit. Lexa was patient and she let the girls process what she had just told them. After what felt like days of silence, Clarke finally broke it.

“Seriously? That’s what you’re going with? You’re a Cupid? You expect me to believe that?” Clarke finally said.

Lexa chuckles, “After what you just saw earlier, you can’t even believe the idea of a cupid existing?”

“Where’s the chubby baby with the bow and arrow?” This time Raven bluntly asks.

Lexa softly laughs at that. “We were once babies as well, yes. But the bow and arrows are your kind’s _idea_ of us. So no, we don’t have them. Instead we help your kind by helping you open your hearts and guide you, like a way angels do. But we guide you to a potential love instead. Sometimes in secret but in cases like you, Clarke, we are allowed to show ourselves.”

“Wait. Seriously?” Clarke asks in disbelief. “You _really_ expect me to believe that?” Raven agreed and added, “Yeah, prove it that you are a cupid; use your magic or something.”

“I can’t. I’ve used up a lot of energy earlier.” Lexa answers truthfully.

“It still doesn’t back up your cupid claim.” Clarke said; still unconvinced.

“Seriously?” Lexa chuckles. Both Clarke and Raven only gave her raised eyebrows. She relented and nods, “Okay, fine.” She looks to Raven. “Kyle, Jennifer, Abigail, not your mother...” She added while looking pointedly to Clarke who sighs in relief, “And Shaw?” Raven had the decency to look sheepish.

“Wait, how do you know that? And you know that I didn’t love them, right?” Raven said, confounded by Lexa knowing them.

“Yeah, they wanted to love you but you closed your heart that eventually sends them away.”

“I do not have a closed heart. I just wasn’t ready.” Raven defended.

“Believe me nobody is ever ready for love. You just have to take the leap of faith and let it all play out the way it’s supposed to be. But don’t worry about it, now it seemed to me that you are finally ready for something; which is good.” Lexa nods her approval then she turns back to Clarke. “But for you...” She trails off knowingly.

Clarke gave a loud scoff, “What about me?”

Lexa raises her eyebrows in challenge, “Apart from the dates that your roommate had so _kindly_ set up for you, there were some that tried their luck in getting you to go out on a date with them. Like... Mike, James, Rebecca, Steve, Hannah, Alfonso, David, Sarah, Paul, Brendon. Ah! And the recently rejected, Niylah.” Clarke looks at the brunette with slack jaw. Raven was staring at the blonde flabbergasted at all the names that were mentioned. “And those are just the ones here in Polis. I haven’t named the people during your college years.”

“Wait! You had more?!” Raven bellowed in shocked. This time it was Clarke’s turn to look sheepish at Raven. “I’m taking your silence as a yes then.” Raven shook her head. “I don’t believe this.” She mumbles. Clarke then looks to Lexa pointedly.

“Well I was...”

“Busy. Yes I know.” Lexa interjects the blonde, knowing already what she was going to say.

Clarke crosses her arms on her chest and was analyzing this whole situation when a sudden thought came to mind, “Did your people set me up with Finn as well?” Clarke asks quietly.

Lexa softens at that, “No. Any potential harm like what you’ve been through with him was never our doing. That was all him. What he felt for you wasn’t love. It was possessiveness and quite frankly he was just a bad guy. And I’m sorry you had to go through that with him.”

“How do you know about what I’ve been through with him?”

“We just do. It’s our job.” Lexa smiles and shrugs.

“And... did you set me up with all those people you mentioned earlier?”

Lexa smiles light heartedly, “Actually, no. I only try to set you up with the last three I mentioned. The rest was all the works of fellow colleagues of mine.”

“Fellow colleagues?”

“Yeah. There are millions of us working all over the world. My assignment with you is just 3 months old.”

“Assignments?”

Lexa laughs, “Yes.”

“Okay. This is too much.” Clarke sighs and shook her head.

“So your fellow colleagues are the ones that set me up?” Raven asks after she had pondered enough.

Lexa nods and answers simply, “Yes.”

Clarke and Raven were quiet for a few long moments. So far it’s not that bad but Lexa was still worried for the blonde. This was some of the things that humans like to call ‘freaky’ and by the looks on their faces, it would appear to them as such.

“Okay. My brain is overloading right now but... who was that woman earlier at the park. She was there suddenly. Where did she come from?” Clarke decided to ask.

“The woman, her name is Ontari. For me, I worked for Love while she works for the opposite... Hate. She told me that you’re her assignment as well. She took you on because apparently she heard that I was assigned to you.” Lexa took a breath before she continues. “Years back, Ontari fell in love with a mortal man. Which is unheard off since employees of Hate are not capable of love. So I redirected his love to a mortal woman. They are happily married with 4 kids now.” Lexa smiles at the thought. But suddenly she was frowning. “Ever since then, she has made my job difficult. She has been trying to undo my work and has been disrupting my job wherever I was assigned to. She failed every time but now... I think she is close to succeeding.”

“How is it different this time?” Clarke asks curiously.

Lexa took her time before answering. “When I showed you your heart earlier today, that is exactly what it looks like right now. For Ontari, this assignment is easy for her because you’ve already done most of her work to begin with. And all she needs do is, whispers some things in your ear and you shield your heart even more.” Clarke looks on, confusion etched on her face. “Did you ever felt...? I don’t know... negative, all the sudden? Most preferably _after_ , you decline dating offers?” Clarke looks away as in trying to think.

“Now that you mentioned it... yeah, I do.” She confirmed with a frown. 

Lexa nods her understanding, “That’s her. And without noticing it, you layer your heart even more. For instance, earlier at the cafe, you did it even when she’s not around. It’s like it has become second nature for you to reinforce the shield around your heart; which is why it’s easy for her.”

“How do you know she’s not with me at the cafe?”

“We can sense each other even when we can’t _see_ each other. And trust me; you were alone at the cafe.”

“What happens if she succeeds?”

Lexa looks away, “You will become only a shell of a person you once were; no feelings, no emotions, nothing.”

“And... what would happen to you?”

“I’ll fail and I won’t be able to save you anymore.” Lexa told her; omitting the real truth. “Look, I know that everything seems... hard. But this is part of life. You love, you lost and you move on. Sometimes you might think that you’re only meant for one but everything happens for a reason. You’re still here; still surviving. The universe has a plan for you; you just need to be open to it. You can’t give up. I know Wells wouldn’t want you to.” Lexa was already leaning forward as she implored Clarke to listen. But Clarke snaps her head up to Lexa and glares at her.

“How did you know his name? I never told you that.”

“Like I said, it’s my job. I know everything Clarke. Please. You have to listen.” Lexa was downright begging right now.

“No. No! You don’t get to speak his name! You don’t get to tell me what he would’ve wanted from me!”

“Clarke, she’s just...” Raven tried but Clarke wouldn’t listen.

“No! She has no right to barge into my life and tell me this shit!” The blonde told Raven.

“Clarke, just calm down!” Raven tried again but Clarke was already pacing around the living room; livid. She stopped and stood in front of Lexa; the coffee table in between them.

“Who the hell do you think you are? You come here into my life, unannounced; uninvited and you think you have the _fucking_ right to tell me all of this?! I was fine with my life the way it is!” In the midst of her angry rant, Lexa felt it; the anger and the _hate_. And Lexa’s heart can’t take that. She held onto her chest and squeezes the fabric of her shirt. Her eyes were already tightly shut.

“Stop...” She whispered but Clarke kept on ranting angrily at the brunette.

“You can’t come here and tell me that the _universe_ has a plan for me! It’s because of it that turned me into this!”

Lexa stood up on shaky legs and reaches out for the blonde, “Clarke... Please... St-” Raven stood up as well but everything after seemed to happen in a slow motion.

“What?! Why?! You ca-” As she was about to start her rant, Lexa’s eyes was rolling to the back of her head before finally collapsing to the floor. Before Clarke realizes what had happened, Raven was already by Lexa’s side trying to lift the woman back on the couch. When the unconscious woman was settled in, she snaps her head around and glares at her roommate before berating her.

“You just couldn’t help it could you?! The _moment_ someone says his name you go berserk!! You cannot keep living like this Clarke, it’s not _fucking_ healthy!! Just _stop_ for one _freaking_ minute and think about why she was sent _to_ you!! Octavia and I have been there with you the whole time. We have tried _everything_ to help you. When you felt sad and angry, we understood. Damn it! _We_ understood! We thought that you just needed more time and that soon you would finally be okay. But turns out you’re so fucking stubborn that you close in on yourself even more!!” Raven breathes out and rubs her forehead with her right palm before resting both her hands on her hips. Tears were starting to pool in both of their eyes.

“The very reason of her...” She points to the unconscious brunette, “being sent down here to help you sure as hell meant that someone up there,” she pointed to the ceiling, “is looking out for you. And instead of being thankful, you’re being even more of a _dick_ than your usual self. We your friends never gave up on you and to top it all off, a being of _love_ herself was sent down here to try and help you. If that isn’t reason enough, I don’t know what is because from what I see, the universe is _definitely_ trying to tell you something.”

Raven moves to go to the bathroom and left the blonde standing there motionless and speechless with tears already trailing down her face. Raven’s words finally got through her head and when she looked down to the unconscious brunette, she felt guilty for channelling her anger at this pure being who did nothing wrong. She slowly moved to the coffee table and sat down on it and suddenly she felt immense regret at her outburst towards this innocent being. Lexa was only trying to help and she stopped listening to her the moment she mentioned _his_ name.

“What have I become?” She sighed as she sat back down on the coffee table. “I’m sorry...” She whispers before reaching out for Lexa’s limp hand. “I’m so sorry Lexa...”

Raven was about to turn the corner to the living room with a cold towel when she heard the tell tale sound of her best friend’s broken cries. She leaned back against the nearest wall and listens in. She sighs as tears started pooling in her own eyes. She looks at the pictures of Wells, Clarke, Octavia and herself on the walls of the hallway and finally let the tears fall free. Her only hope is that her best friend could finally see the light at the end of the tunnel. She just _has_ to.


	5. Chapter 5

Lexa woke up with a gasp as she held on to her chest and winces. “You’re alright.” A nervous voice sounded from somewhere by her feet. When her visions cleared, her eyes zeroed in on the blonde, who was moving from the armchair to the coffee table.

“H-How long... was I out?”

“About 4 hours.” The blonde told her. Lexa nods before she took a moment to look around the place and found the clock on the wall; just above the TV. It reads 5.15 in the morning.

“Why aren’t you asleep? Shouldn’t you be resting up since you’ve got work to go to soon?” Lexa told the blonde tiredly. But her tone was sharp and if Clarke felt the jab, she didn’t let it show.

Lexa wasn’t _physically_ tired per se but she is mentally exhausted. She just felt like she should give up on Clarke because after what happened, the blonde will probably close herself up even more than before and would probably be happy to drown herself with work. Speaking of work, Lexa should probably just leave and live the rest of her days away from her client who made it perfectly clear that she doesn’t want to be saved. Dying was already painful enough, but letting this woman get her even sicker is definitely not an option.

The blonde didn’t answer her so she sighs and stood up when Clarke suddenly started to panic. “Wait, where are you going?”

“I should go. I’m not needed here anymore. And I’m sure you have better things to do than having me crowding in your hectic life anyway. So...” Lexa stood up slowly and was about to walk away from the blonde when she felt a hand around her wrist; halting her movement.

“Don’t leave... Please...” Clarke whispers brokenly; looking down at her hand holding on to Lexa’s wrist like a life line. Clarke was frowning in confusion like it’s painful and hard for her to even say those words. But Lexa could see the fear in the blonde’s expression. 

Suddenly, the blonde was shaking her head slightly before letting the wrist go. She covered her face with her hands and the dam broke for the second time tonight. Her shoulders shook as she cried and Lexa felt sorry for her. The brunette sat back down before reaching out and gently putting her hands on the blonde’s wrists. She slowly pulls the woman’s hands away from her face and the sight of the blonde’s flushed red face with tear tracks down her cheeks and gasping for breath as she sobs; really pains her. The woman really looked broken and Lexa felt it too.

“I-I’m so s-sor-ry f-for y-yel-ling at you... I’m so so-sorry.” Clarke gasps out. Lexa reach forward and wipes the tears away with her thumbs. When the blonde finally looks up to the brunette’s face, it was full of genuine sympathy.

“You did it.” Lexa whispers as she gave Clarke a small smile.

“W-What?”

“You took the first step. You admitted that you were wrong and you apologized for it.” Lexa smiles and then palms the woman’s heart as the red stone glows bright. And when Clarke’s eyes flutters closed, the image of her heart is being shown to her. But this time it showed a couple of the dark layers around her heart dissipating before it vanishes from sight.

Lexa pulls her palm away before cupping the blonde’s left cheek and Clarke finally opens her eyes again. “Keep that up and I promise you that you’ll feel a lot better. Whenever you’re ready, I will be here to help you. That is, if you still want me to.” Clarke sighs and even though it’s only a couple of layers that disappeared, she does feel better than before.

“I have been surviving this whole time. I thought I didn’t need love anymore but as it turned out; I have become such an asshole to everybody. I didn’t realize that I’ve become such a bitter person. No wonder I was an easy target for Ontari.” Clarke pushes a few strands of hair from her eyes to the back of her ear. She sniffs and looks at the brunette in the eyes; making sure Lexa knows that she meant it when she says this part.

“I am so sorry for being so mean to you. I was just so angry when you said his name. Octavia and Raven knows not to mention his name in front of me. I just feel like no one was worthy enough to say his name. And when you did, I just...” She breathes out harshly.

“I loved him with everything I had. He was my first love. And he was great; perfect. It was always me and him against the world, you know. Did you know that he bought me a ring the night that he died?” Lexa only nodded. Clarke gave a humourless chuckle before a few more tears roll down her cheeks. She wipes them away before bearing on.

“He was going to propose someday soon but he never got that chance. And when he died, I didn’t know how to be without him. So I closed my heart. I thought the action was innocent you know; it was just to protect myself from ever getting hurt like that ever again. But when I saw you collapsed because of me, I felt guilty. It wasn’t your fault and I directed my anger at you; using the most minuscule of reasons to just get angry at something. I didn’t mean to. Y-You were just... there.” Lexa knelt in between Clarke’s legs and pulled the woman in a hug when she saw the blonde’s bottom lip started to quiver.

The moment Clarke fell into the brunette’s arms, tears flooded out from her. And all the sorrow that she kept hidden inside finally burst itself free. Lexa only held her tighter and she let the woman cry. She needs to. She needs to let it all out.

While still in the Cupid’s embrace, Clarke begin again with her thoughts even when her tears were still running down her face. “I managed to think back to all those people I slept with. How some of them tried to be more than just a hook up and I realized that I might have hurt them by rejecting them without even considering it. I can’t believe I hurt so many people. I was so on a mission to protect my own heart from getting hurt, I didn’t even realize that I was actually hurting others.” She shook her head in disbelief. She leans away from the hug and wipes her face when Lexa spoke up.

“Hey, you’re owning up to your mistakes now. That’s what matters. And by doing that, a few more layers have disappeared.” Lexa told her. She cups the blonde’s face and smiles. “Feel better?”

“Much, actually. Thank you.” The blonde said with a small smile.

“Everything’s going to be alright. I promise that we will see through it together. Okay?” Clarke froze in shock at Lexa’s words. The brunette felt how the blonde stiffen so she tilted her head to the side in a confused manner. “What’s wrong?” Clarke kept her eyes on the brunette; analyzing the woman.

She realizes that the brunette is so much like Wells. She could _actually_ see it now. She’s thoughtful, she’s patient and she’s gentle just like him. Clarke felt safe with her just like how she was when she was with him. Why didn’t she see this before? Was she so blinded by the bitterness and anger?

When Lexa calls her name again and ask if she’s alright, she shook her head before plastering a sad smile. “Oh uhm... Wells used to reassure me with the same words, _‘Everything’s going to be alright. I promise that we will see through it together_ ’.” Clarke shook her head as if it’s a silly thing to fall for a cupid and so she just brushes it off and smiles at the brunette.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know. And I’m sorry if it triggers a painful memory for you.” Lexa offered her apologies.

“No. No. It’s fine. It’s just...” Clarke breathes out a small laugh before shaking her head. “Nothing.”

“Hey... What is it?” Lexa pushes on. Clarke’s eyes moves back and forth between Lexa’s eyes.

“You’re just going to think it’s silly.”

“I won’t I promise. What is it?”

Clarke sighs, “I see him... in you. Something about you...” She shook her head again and looks away. “Silly.” She let out a humourless laugh while Lexa just looks on with sympathy. “I guess, I just miss him. That’s all.” She shrugs.

Lexa took a few moments before replying sincerely. “I’m sure he misses you too.”

Both of them shared a smile. Clarke felt better now that she has admitted some thing’s to the cupid. And in return, the cupid’s heart felt better as well. Lexa’s chest pains have become nothing more than a pulsing dull ache. She still doesn’t understand why she could feel Clarke’s pain intimately. She felt the pain, the sadness and the anger of it all which was new to her. She could feel everything that Clarke felt. Even now, she felt a certain connection with the blonde that she doesn’t quite understand. She _is_ curious about it but helping Clarke is her first priority right now. And for that, she will ask questions later.

“Maybe you should get some rest before you have to go to work.” Lexa said to her.

“Oh no. Don’t worry about it.” Clarke waves her off. “I have about a month’s worth of vacation days that I have yet to use. My boss keeps pressuring me to use it so... I can call in later and tell him that I’m taking all of it starting from today. Maybe you can help me with this ‘love’ thing in the mean time?”

“Are you really sure about this?”

“Yes. I _want_ to get better.” Lexa smiles at the blonde’s admittance.

“Alright, but for right now, get some sleep. I’ll be here when you wake up.” The brunette offers. Clarke was about to get up before a thought popped into her head.

“By the way, you said that you don’t live... here. Where do you live exactly?”

“Oh uh... Cupids have their own dimension. Just look at it as... another Earth existing in this one. We’re connected in a cosmic kind of way. Our place is exactly like yours; no difference really just the beings inhabiting it. We exist to help you find love, heal some; like yourself and help you guys make connections.”

“Oh... Is it far?”

Lexa suddenly took this time to think about that, “Honestly? I have no clue.” She chuckles when she saw Clarke’s disbelieving look. “We have our bracelet to help us get home; to get us anywhere really. It’s where our magic lies. I just have to think of home and ‘poof’... I’m there.”

Clarke squint her eyes at Lexa before a smile spread on her face. “Right... Okay then! You can ‘poof’ on home if you’d like, I’m off to bed. But if you’re staying then be my guest. And uh... I don’t know if you eat or not but if you’re hungry, help yourself to anything in the kitchen. Raven should be up soon just in case you needed help with anything. But fair warning though, she might be worthless when she wakes up. So yeah.” Lexa chuckles at that.

“We do eat by the way and don’t worry, I’m sure I can manage. Now go on and get your rest. I think I’m going to stay here for a bit before I ‘poof’ on home.” Clarke chuckles before taking another moment to really look at the brunette. She smiles and shook her head before she got up and move towards her bedroom. Lexa feels a sense of relief at how everything is turning out and leans back on the couch. She breathes out a sigh of contentment and she’s just glad that Clarke has finally decided to give this a chance.

She was relaxing when she suddenly remembered her best friend. After the last few hours of trouble, the older woman must have been worried sick that she couldn’t sense her and so she took this time to reach out to her old friend.

Within the next few seconds, a blur of bright pink lights appeared beyond the coffee table in front of her. And soon a panic stricken looking Anya emerges from it and stood before her. The moment her sights landed on Lexa, she rushes forward eagerly trying to get to her friend. But she didn’t even bother looking around before taking a step and trips over the coffee table and fell forward; only just barely manages to catch herself on the edge of the couch.

“Shhh!! Everyone is asleep. Could you at least look around before you start moving?” Lexa whisper shouts teasingly as she watches Anya clumsily trying to get back up. Anya wasn’t normally clumsy. She is a woman of... class... so to speak. She’s regal and walks with confidence. And to see her, this unwieldy all the sudden, is really amusing to Lexa.

When she got back up on her feet, Anya fixes a glare at her best friend who was trying to hold in her laughter. She points a finger at Lexa, “Excuse me for being worried sick because my best friend decided to go missing. What the hell happened to you? Where were you?”

Lexa smiles before she reaches out for her best friend’s hand and pulling her down to sit next to her. “I’m sorry Anya.”

“Seriously, what happened to you? And...” She pauses and finally took a look around the apartment, “Where are we?”

“Now you decided to look around you.” Lexa teases who in return receives a death glare from her friend. The brunette laughs lightly before answering, “We’re in Clarke’s apartment.” Anya’s jaw slackens and her eyebrows rose. Lexa chuckles at her friend’s reaction before she started telling her what really happened hours ago.

The brunette told her best friend everything that had happened starting from the hospital parking lot with Clarke to Ontari and then to what just happened a moment ago with Clarke. Anya balled her fists and gritted her teeth when Lexa told her about what Ontari did. And she assured Lexa that it was self defence for using her magic on that woman.

“I’m just glad that you’re okay and that Clarke is finally giving this a chance.” Anya told her honestly. “But are you sure you’re alright?”

“Yeah, I am. My chest still has that dull ache but its better now, I promise. Anyways, I need your help in keeping an eye on Clarke for a while. Since she’s also Ontari’s assignment, I don’t want to risk that devil weaselling her way back to Clarke. I just needed to go home and change. Oh, and her roommate might be waking up soon. Stay invisible if you’d like, I just need you to protect Clarke just for a bit while I go home and freshen up.”

“Sure, take your time. I’ll be here when you get back.” Anya reassures her friend. Lexa thanked her before beaming home.

Anya turned invisible the moment Lexa left and she ventures around the living room, looking at the pictures hanging on the wall and the ones on the shelves. They were mostly pictures of Clarke, a Latina woman and another petite brunette woman. They must be Octavia and Raven, Clarke’s best friends. But in most of the pictures, Clarke’s smiles didn’t reach her eyes. They must have been all after Wells’ death. But there was one particular picture of Clarke and a dark skinned boy. Anya analyzes the picture and saw how Clarke’s eyes twinkle as she looked to the boy when this picture was snapped.

“Hmm. You were happy in this one Clarke. I hope you will be again when you realize that your soul mate is right in front of you.” Anya muses to herself. Then she saw a picture of Octavia with Lincoln. “Still going strong I see. Good for you. I knew I made the right shot introducing you to the untameable Octavia.” She nodded her head as she muses before moving on.

Anya moved away from the pictures and sat back down on the couch. She looked around the place and saw how cozy it is; a little dark... but cozy. She was musing with herself when she heard a bedroom door creaking open. A moment later, the Latina woman comes through the hallway and into the living room while still rubbing the sleep off her eyes. She stretches and yawned but when she opens her eyes and saw that the living room was empty, she deflated. Anya looks on in confusion as to why the woman looked dejected.

“Lexa was the last shot at pulling Clarke’s stubborn head out of her tight ass. And now that the cupid is gone...” The Latina woman trails of before sighing. She turned away and walks towards the kitchen to make herself a cup of coffee. Anya was surprised that this woman cared so much so she followed Raven into the kitchen.

While the brunette was preparing her breakfast, a scent of roses fills her nose. “Even when the cupid’s gone, her scent still lingers.” She took a whiff and realizes that the smell was strong. “That is one hell of a perfume. Where can I get me some?” Raven muses to herself.

Anya was surprised that this woman could smell her. Normally if she’s invisible, she can’t be seen or smelt. But somehow Raven could. “Odd.” Anya said to herself.

When the woman brought her breakfast and coffee to the kitchen bar counter and started eating, Anya went back to the living room and sat back down on the couch. A few minutes passes when a blur of bright pink light appears at the side of the couch where Anya is occupying.

“Morning Raven.” Raven whose back was facing the living room, choked on her coffee that she was sipping when a sudden voice sounded from behind her. Lexa quickly went to the woman and patted her back. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you. Are you okay?”

Raven was nodding and waving her hand away at the cupid. When she caught her breath, she turns to the woman who nearly scared her to death, “I’m fine. I’m fine.” She cleared her throat. “I thought you were gone?”

“Oh, I just needed a change of clothes.” Raven looks at the cupid who is now dressed in a red hooded sweat shirt and white cargo pants with an ankle high doc marten boots. And her hair is tied half up. 

“Right. Right. You know... Maybe next time, use the door? I don’t mind you dropping in and all but, using the door would be nice.” Raven said as she nods her head continuously.

Anya chuckles before she leans in closer to Lexa, “She’s right you know. I’m off. Call me if you need me.” Lexa gave her friend a glare. “And please take care of yourself.” Anya added worriedly. Lexa softens at that and gave the older woman a nod before she disappears.

Raven saw how Lexa was glaring at thin air and then nodding towards nothingness. She shook her head before clearing her throat again; only this time to get the cupid’s attention. “Breakfast?”

Lexa smiles before declining the offer. “No thank you. I already ate.” She then sits herself on the bar stool next to Raven who is still munching on her breakfast without looking away from the cupid.

“So cupid! Is red mandatory for your attire? Or is it just your favourite colour?” Raven asks curiously while Lexa only smiles back politely.


	6. Chapter 6

“What are your people like?” Clarke asks the cupid while they were sitting on the couch facing each other.

They had been hanging out in the living room since Clarke woken up from her slumber around noon. They talk about little things and getting to know each other better. And Clarke is amazed at how similar their worlds are. Only difference is Clarke’s human and Lexa is a cupid. A being that only exists in the myth section in this world. Apart from being a ‘myth’, Lexa is pretty much like any other humans who have a very particular liking for pancakes and green teas.

“Well, we’re mostly like you really. Only difference is that my people are always happy and... chipper.” Lexa chuckles at the last part that got Clarke to smile as well.

“So what you’re saying is that your world is basically... Disneyland?” Clarke exclaimed teasingly.

Lexa laughs at that, “I guess you could say that.”

They were silent for a while when Clarke broke it with a question. “Have you ever felt love?”

The brunette brows furrowed before answering casually. “I am love, Clarke.” Clarke breathes out a chuckle before shaking her head.

“No, I meant like... have you ever fallen in love...? Like with another person...?”

“Oh.” Lexa deflated a bit when she realizes what Clarke meant. “Uhm... I’m not... sure...” Clarke nods her head but then Lexa looked away and her brows furrowed deeper like she was thinking hard.

“What is it?” Clarke asks gently; concerned.

“All my life I have known what love is. I am practically made from it.” Lexa pauses and looks to Clarke for a bit before continuing. “Living in a world where love exists, literally everywhere, is all I have ever known. There is no war or anger or hatred from where I am from. Even when we find a mate, it’s not out of love. We ‘mate’ just so we could procreate the next generations of cupids.”

“Honestly, I love it there but it’s just... sometimes after you have lived for so long, you kinda grew tired of the everyday norm, you know.” She pauses again. “So sometimes, when I get bored, I come here, to your world, just to walk around and see new things. Like a tourist that I am.” She jokes which earned a smile from Clarke.

“There was that one time while I was walking around, that I met a woman. I didn’t see where I was going and neither did she. So we literally bumped into each other. We both apologized to one another profusely and we ended up laughing it off. We then introduced ourselves to the other and got to talking. She was a bubbly human. Always smiling and always seeing the good side of things. She’s just so happy all the time. And I felt so drawn to her.” Lexa smiles at the memory.

“And turns out she’s quite clumsy. She trips on her own feet. I don’t how she does it but she does. She has a habit of not looking at where she’s going and sometimes she would still bump into someone just because she was day dreaming. That was how she bumped into me actually.” The brunette chuckles at the memory. “Even when people were being rude or mean to her after she had apologize, it never hinder her ways. She would just smile it off and be on her merry way. I guess that’s what I loved about her. Like... you’re here enjoying this new experience and she’s just there reminding you of home.” Lexa shrugs. “Sometimes as not to appear like I’m following her, I would walk with her without her seeing me. It’s just a way to be close to her without disrupting her daily routine and making sure that she won’t be too clumsy.” Lexa said and smiles. “But other times, I made myself known and bumped into her. Figuratively speaking, of course.” Clarke chuckles at that. “I spent so much time with her that I didn’t care about my responsibilities anymore. All I wanted was to be near her. One day when we were supposed to meet up for lunch, she didn’t show. We were supposed to meet at our spot where we first met. I waited for the whole day that day and a week after that at that very spot for her to show but she never did. That was the first time I have ever felt sad about something.”

“Did you find out what happened to her?” Clarke asks when Lexa didn’t continue.

“I did. My superior called me in to talk about how she knew about me seeing the woman a lot and she broke the news to me. Turns out the woman died in her sleep the night before we were suppose to meet. She was actually sick the whole time I knew her. Heart disease. She had it her whole life and she knew that she wouldn’t live long. That’s why she was so carefree and smiling all the time. She didn’t want to spend her days being angry or sad when at any moment she could die.” Lexa gave Clarke a sad smile.

“What was her name?” The blonde asks.

“Costia. Costia Scotts. So to answer your question earlier... I guess that was the closest I had to falling in love with someone. Maybe I already did but I couldn’t really know for sure.” The brunette shrugs.

“Did you ever try again... you know... after her?”

“No.” Lexa smiles sadly at Clarke. “I had my work to concentrate on. I am happy and grateful that I get to know her but I have to move on.”

“Do you miss her?”

“Yes, everyday.”

“How long has it been?”

“30 years.” Clarke’s eyes widen at that.

“You look 30.” Clarke said incredulously.

Lexa smiles understandingly, “We don’t age like you. In fact, we don’t age at all.”

“Then, how do you... you know...”

“Die?” The brunette asks the question for the blonde who nods. “We only die by Hate’s hands, literally or if they destroy our work by breaking up the couples that we’ve helped to connect.”

“What actually happens when they break the couples you helped?”

“Our heart aches until we literally die of a broken heart.” Clarke didn’t how to react to that. “If a cupid like me who have helped more than a thousand, I imagine my death would be... very uncomfortable.” Lexa gave Clarke a tight lipped smile. As for Clarke, she’s just staring at the cupid unbelievably.

The both of them were quiet after that. Clarke was processing while Lexa waited patiently for the blonde to do so. Clarke eventually looks away from Lexa. The brunette would steal glances at Clarke while she was pondering and when she was sure that the blonde didn’t notice, Lexa took that very moment to really look at her. The blonde looked like she had an experience of a thousand heartaches but in fact, she only had one. And during that one, she loved with everything she had. She was loyal, loving and understanding until the very end. Wells was lucky to have her love. She is so beautiful and for someone who could love as much as she could, deserve the very best. Lexa only hoped that she is able to find someone worthy of the blonde’s love. She only wishes that she could be the receiving end to Clarke’s love. But she knew she can’t.

She didn’t know when and she didn’t know how but she thinks that she _might_ be falling for the blonde. She has no way of being sure because she didn’t get the chance to feel it with Costia before. And now, Clarke is her client; her job. She can’t be falling for a client. And she knew she couldn’t and so, begins her journey of suppressing her feelings and to concentrate on finding Clarke the right person.

As for Clarke, she was still pondering on the knowledge that a cupid dies by a Hate’s hands and from a literal, broken heart. If the feeling of a broken heart is anything like she has felt, it is already painful enough. But a broken heart that resulted in death? And... For a cupid who has helped more than a thousand couples? That’s just too much. She then remembered what Lexa told her and Raven about what a Hate employee is capable of. And then, just like that, she realizes that she nearly killed Lexa earlier. She remembered how Lexa looked to be in pain when she found her at the park and how Lexa fell unconscious when she got so angry just because Wells’ name was mentioned.

_'We only die by Hate’s hand, literally or if they destroy our work by breaking up the couples that we’ve help to connect.’_

Suddenly a thought came, “What happened to you when I found you at the park last night?”

Broken out of her own thought, Lexa looks at the blonde in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“You were slouching on the bench and when I got closer you were pale and in pain. So I ask again, what happened to you before I found you?” Lexa has the decency to look away guiltily from Clarke’s piercing blues. “And if I remembered correctly, Ontari looked like she’s just hit a jackpot when she found you. Did she hurt you before I found you?” Subconsciously, Lexa rubs her fingers over her chest right on her heart and winces. Suddenly feeling the ache again at the reminder.

“She did, didn’t she?” Clarke asks knowingly when her eyesight followed Lexa’s hand to her heart. A few seconds later, Lexa sighs as she gave the blonde a barely there nod. Clarke moved closer to the cupid and laid her hand on the brunette’s knee. “What did she do?”

Lexa turns her face to look back at Clarke. She gave a small smile, “You don’t have to worry about that. I’m fine. Besides, my best friend knows about the situation and she has other cupids keeping an eye on all of my previous works to make sure that Hate didn’t try to break them up. I’ll be fine.” Lexa reassures Clarke who looked anything but relaxed.

“What would happen if Ontari swayed me away from love?”

“But you didn’t.” Lexa answers nonchalantly.

“But I was close.” Clarke sighs and lifts her hand away from Lexa’s knee. She then breathes out harshly as she stood up then started pacing. “Dammit Lexa. I nearly killed you this morning. And if I didn’t stop you from leaving...” Clarke stopped and turned her back on the brunette as she sighs in defeat. Lexa got up and stood behind the blonde before turning her around gently. She then lifts the blonde’s face to hers. When Clarke looks up at her, she can see tears already building up in sad blue eyes.

“Honestly, I thought that you didn’t need me. I was sent to you for a reason but if you don’t want that help, who am I to force you to accept it. I knew that if I leave that there is a chance that I might die. And I’ve accepted that. And I’m okay with it.” Lexa gave a small smile to Clarke.

“How could you be okay with that?” Clarke whispers shakily.

“If that is to be my fate then I can’t argue with that.” She pauses and smiles gently. “But for what is worth, I’m glad that you change your mind.”

Clarke accepted the explanation but still a stray tear rolls down her left cheek that Lexa gently wipes away with her thumb. The blonde then looks down to Lexa’s chest and lifts her right palm and places it on the cupid’s heart. “Does it still hurt?” She asks quietly.

“It does, but its tolerable now. You helped by accepting me. So I have you to thank for.” Clarke nods without looking up and silently steps closer to the cupid. She rests her head right above the cupid’s heart and wrapped her arms around the woman’s waist. She closes her eyes and listens to Lexa’s heart beating a soft even rhythm. Lexa smiles and wraps her arms around her shoulders and sways them gently from side to side.

~

It’s been 3 days since the hug they shared in the living room. And now they are walking side by side with their elbows intertwine through the park, sharing stories and just enjoying each other’s company.

“Yeah. Being a doctor, you won’t know what the day might bring you. There was that one time when a man was brought in because he swallowed a gold ball, the size of a golf ball might I add. He claimed that it was real gold and that he was trying to keep it away from his soon to be ex-wife.” Clarke shared as Lexa listens intently; amused at the story.

“Turns out, it was fake. But still the couple argued about who gets to have it once the divorce is finalized. Somehow, the guy had a very appealing argument. He said and I quote, ‘it’s been in my stomach and I practically gave birth to it by c-section. So it belongs to me’.” By the time Clarke finishes that story, Lexa was laughing hysterically at it.

Clarke smiles proudly when she got the initial reaction she had expected from the cupid. She notices that she loves the sound of Lexa’s laugh and hoped that she would be able to hear that laugh for as long as she could. They eventually found their way to their spot at the top of the hill. The day is bright and sunny and a little bit windy. The weather is not too hot and it’s not too cold. It’s simply a perfect day. As they sat and enjoy the breeze, Clarke decided to ask something.

“How do we do this? I mean... How do you help me?”

Lexa gave a tight lip smile and breathes in before answering. “Well, we’ve already gotten to know each other. And I don’t mean it like as an obligation to know you... I genuinely did want to get to know you. So far, you are a magnificent woman. Even when your heart is broken, you manage to go on with your life. Well... minus the... trying to love again.” Lexa rambles on. “The point is, even when you’re broken inside, you still made those patients of yours feel comfortable. There’s nothing about you that made them not trust you. You are always gentle and warm with them.”

“You may think that you are unworthy of love, but in my opinion, no one is worthy of yours. When you love, it’s an all or nothing situation. You always make a stranger feel safe with you when they are brought in to you nervous or scared. You may not think much of it but to those people you are their guardian angel.”

“But that’s different. That’s my job; I’m supposed to.” Clarke interrupted.

“Really? So, you sitting by Mr. Stewart’s bed just to keep him company because he was alone, even though you’re not his doctor, is your job that you’re _supposed_ to do?”

After the words left Lexa’s mouth, she could feel Clarke getting worked up about it. But before anything could happened, Lexa defuses the situation as gently as she could. “Look, I didn’t mean it in a stalkery type of way but, I’ve been with you the whole time, unseen when I was given you as my assignment. I’m not going to lie about that. And I’ve seen you work. I’ve seen how you interact with those patients and I’ve seen what you are capable of. You, Clarke Griffin are simply magnificent. You care for strangers even when you’re not supposed to; like Mr. Stewart. Even with your busy schedule, you still stayed with him until his children got there as soon as they could.”

“I just thought it’s the right thing to do.” Clarke just shrugs it off.

“It is. But also because deep down you knew what it feels like to be alone. Even when you have Octavia and Raven by your side you still felt alone.” Clarke looks to Lexa in surprise. “Don’t look so surprise Clarke. I know what’s in here.” The cupid said while pointing to her heart.

“Like I said, it’s different. My love for work is different with my personal life...”

“I get what you mean. But love is love. You loved Wells, and when he’s gone, you project that love from within to the next thing that you’re good at. Your job. I once said to you that you’re capable of so much love. So love.” Lexa answers softly.

Clarke looked towards the view in front of them; tears pooling, teeth gritting. She closes her eyes and sighs. “I don’t even know how. I forgot what it’s like to love someone and be loved in return.” She whispers.

Lexa’s right hand reaches for the blonde’s left hand and squeezes it, “There’s nothing to know. Love doesn’t have a manual. It’s already in you. But...” Clarke’s head snap up and looks to Lexa expectantly, “if you want to remember, I can take you there.”

“What do you mean by that?” The blonde asks; confusion etches on her features.

“Do you trust me?” Lexa asks as she stood up and offered her other hand to Clarke.

Clarke nods, “More than anything.” She whispers as she held on to both of Lexa’s hand and stood up. Lexa gave her a gentle smile and pulls the blonde closer to her.

“Keep your eyes on me and hold on.” Lexa said gently. Clarke wraps her arms around Lexa’s shoulders and held on; keeping her eyes on soft greens. “I won’t let you go, I promise.” The cupid added as she places both her hands on Clarke’s waist. The red stone on Lexa’s wrist band begins to glow bright and soon the both of them disappears to a time where Lexa hoped would let Clarke remember what it’s like to love.

And when they appeared at their destination, they were standing at a sidewalk. Clarke let go of Lexa and looked down at her feet; taking deep breaths.

“Are you okay?” Lexa asks; making sure that the teleporting doesn’t nauseate Clarke much.

“Yeah, I’m good. Just not use to it. But it was a surprisingly smooth... ride?” Clarke said which earns a breathy chuckle from the cupid. “But uh...” Clarke’s eyes then started roaming around them as she asks, “Where are we?”

It was night time and everything around felt familiar to Clarke. Lexa didn’t answer but she kept her eyes on the blonde’s face and waited for the blonde to figure it out. Clarke’s confused features turns to realization.

“Is this...”

But before she could finish her question, a car came to a stop just a few feet away from where she stood with Lexa. When the driver’s side door opens, a dark skin man got out from it. Clarke’s eyes suddenly widens in shock when she got a clear look of who it was.

“Wells...?”


	7. Chapter 7

_“Wells...?”_

~

Clarke watches on with wide eyes as Wells stepped out of the car and walks up the path way to a home that seemed so familiar to her. Wells didn’t seem to notice them standing just a few feet from him. Can’t he see them? What is happening? How is this even possible? What’s going on?

“Why are you doing this?” Clarke asks quietly but her eyes never left the dark skin boy.

“I brought you here so that you could remember. Don’t worry they can’t see us. We’re just here to observe.”

“What do you mean ‘they’ can’t see us?” Clarke turns to Lexa as she asks this.

“Well...” Lexa trails off as she pointed to the front door where Wells is patiently waiting at. Clarke turns toward the house just as the front door opens and out step the younger version of herself followed by her parents.

Clarke gasps, “I remember this night.” She said softly.

“Tell me about this night.” Lexa said gently. Clarke’s eyes begin to water as she remembers this very night.

“It was our senior prom.” She begins as she saw her father giving Wells a pat on his back. “Dad is telling him to take care of me and that he is lucky to have me. Of course I rolled my eyes at my dad when I heard him.” Right on time they saw the younger Clarke rolled her eyes at her father.

Both Lexa and Clarke smiled at the perfect timing. They then saw how Wells led them to the car by placing his right hand on the small of younger Clarke’s back before opening the car door for her. “He was always a gentleman.” Clarke says to Lexa before pausing for a second. She then whispers the next phrase in unison with her younger self. “I thought chivalry doesn’t exist anymore.” Lexa could only stare at Clarke with so much care and gentleness when the blonde then whispers the reply along with younger Wells, “I’m proof enough that it still exists.”

Once Wells and her younger self drove off, Lexa and Clarke lock eyes with each other when Lexa lovingly said, “Even then you look beautiful.” Clarke blushes at the compliment as Lexa reaches out and held both of Clarke’s hand before beaming them to the school hall where the prom was held.

They appeared at the back of the hall where they could see Wells and the younger Clarke just arriving. The both of them were met up with the younger Raven and Octavia. They look excited and were whispering and giggling while Wells separates from them to go meet up with his friends. But not before kissing the younger Clarke on her temple and pointing towards his friends and telling her where he’ll be.

Lexa and Clarke did nothing but observe from the back of the hall as the night progresses. When Wells and her younger self were dancing to a slow song, the blonde recall what was happening at that very moment.

“This is where he told me that he’s going to marry me someday.” Clarke said with a sad, longing smile. “Of course, I thought he was joking but the look in his eyes told me he wasn’t.

At that precise moment the realization finally dawned on her younger self that Wells was being serious. The younger Clarke looks to be asking for confirmation which they then saw Wells nodding his head to with a determine look on his face. Younger Clarke’s face lit up and the smile adorning her face was so wide that you could see the twinkle in her eyes. She wraps her arms around Wells neck excitedly and hugs him tight before leaning back and kissing the boy. It looked like they were in their own little bubble because when the music changes to something up beat, the two of them were still kissing and swaying slowly from side to side.

A few tears were falling from Clarke’s eyes as she looks on at how happy her younger self was. Lexa then moves closer and gently reaches for the blonde’s hand. “We have to go.” The cupid whispers to the blonde’s ear. Clarke only nods but her sights remain at her younger self and the boy that she loved as Lexa begins to beam them to another time in Clarke’s life.

~

The next place they appeared to is a sidewalk across the street facing from what seems to be a 24 hours diner. Clarke let go of Lexa and slowly steps away from the cupid as her attention is drawn to the particular diner before them. The blonde then crosses the street to get a closer look while Lexa follows and stood a foot behind Clarke when the woman suddenly stops once she reaches across the street. Lexa watches Clarke with a fond smile as the blonde catches sight of her younger self and Wells having a dinner date through the diner’s window.

“It was our second year of college. We were supposed to have dinner at an Italian restaurant that is efficiently close to our campus that is _also_ affordable for us college kids. He worked part time at an automotive shop with Raven during our time in college. Give them both a car from the junkyard and they could make it work.” Clarke smiles at that fact. “Anyways... I remember telling him the day before this night that I passed all of my exams. I remember how proud he was of me. He surprised me with a night out and he said he has already booked us a table at 7 but when we got there, the hostess said that our name wasn’t listed.” Clarke breathes out a chuckle before continuing.

“Ever the patient man, he told the hostess to check again. But when it came up short, the hostess asked whether he got the name of the person he talked to for the booking last night. Turns out, the person was a newbie and he forgot to write us in. The hostess apologizes and told us that we could wait for the next available seat but he declined politely saying that it wouldn’t be fair to those who are already waiting behind us. When the hostess kept apologizing, he just waved her off with a sincere smile. He even told her not to give the new kid a hard time because everybody makes mistakes. The hostess thanked him for his patience and understanding before we went on our way.” Clarke shook her head fondly at the memory.

“He was a good man. I remember thinking how could I possible fall even more in love with him. I didn’t think it was possible, but I did. When we were walking around that night, we kept throwing around ideas of where to celebrate and we just ended up here. Honestly, I didn’t care where we eat as long as there’s food for my already grumbling stomach.” Clarke breathes out a laugh as she recalls. Lexa steps to Clarke’s left and held her left hand. Clarke looks away from the diner to soft green eyes and down to their intertwine hands before squeezing it. She looks back to the diner where her younger self and Wells were enjoying their time.

“Quite frankly, the food was great. And the waitress, Bertha, she’s a sweet heart. I wonder if she still works there.” Clarke muses. “Anyways, she gave us free pies after Wells told her of my accomplishments. After that night, we went back there and sat at those same exact seats every chance we get. This diner became _our_ place.”

“You looked very happy.” Lexa whispers.

“I was.” She pauses. “But sadly, I stopped going there when he passed. Just didn’t feel right without him, you know.” Clarke added with a shrug after a moment of silence. “I do miss Bertha. I don’t even know if she knows about him passing.” She sighs. “Remembering this particular moment makes me realized of how easy it was to love him. He did everything just so _I_ could be happy. And as for him? He never once asked for anything in return. So I just loved him the best I could. I don’t know if that was enough.” Clarke’s voice begins to tremble at the end.

“Hey...” Lexa said softly to get Clarke’s attention. “You did more than enough. It might not seem much to you but look at him.” Lexa assures her and then points with her face towards Wells. “See the way he looks at you. You were everything to him. Whatever you did, he felt enough. He doesn’t need more from you. Having you _is_ enough for him.”

Clarke took in Lexa’s words and really looked at the boy she once loved. And true enough when her younger self wasn’t looking, she could literally see the love within his eyes as he looks at her younger self adoringly. She finally realized how loved she was and what she did was definitely enough for him.

“There’s one last thing I want to show you. But I must warn you that the next stop is going to be painful. But... you need to see it. Do you trust me?” Lexa said seriously but gently.

Clarke faces Lexa before answering, “I do.”

“I’ll be with you the whole time. Stay strong.” Clarke nods readily as the cupid gave her one last assurance before bringing them to their last and final destination.

The place they appeared next happens to be at another sidewalk close to a road junction. The road from north to south doesn’t look too busy with only two cars from the north going south. But the roads that were going from east to west has a few cars going through it. But as they were standing there, Clarke had a feeling of what she is about to see. Just as she thought about it, a single, familiar car came in from the south and stops at the red light.

“The night of the accident...” Clarke said knowingly. She turned to look at Lexa who gave a sad confirmation. Clarke wanted to be angry at Lexa for bringing her here but she knew that she had to see this through. Lexa wouldn’t bring her here if there wasn’t anything important for her to know. So she turned back around to the lone car and braced herself for what is about to happened. Lexa stood closer and held Clarke’s hand who grips it instantly when it came in contact.

Wells was in the car happily drumming his fingers on the steering wheel. She then saw him took out a ring box from his pocket and inspected it. He had a loving smile on his face when he opened the box. Clarke’s tears were already flowing down her face and she was close to hyperventilating. She subconsciously reaches up to the ring hanging from her neck with her free hand and squeezes it in her fist. The quiet moment was broken when all the sudden a grey sedan skidded and slammed to the back of Wells’ car; pushing him towards the oncoming traffic. It all happened so fast when a truck came from his left and smashed into his side of the car. Clarke closed her eyes and started sobbing hysterically as she buries her face into Lexa’s chest. The cupid held her and shielded her from the crash as best as she could but she can’t protect the blonde from the sound of the chaos.

The truck driver couldn’t stop even if he tried. It was too sudden. And when the truck finally skidded to a stop, Wells’ car detaches itself from the front of the truck. The driver’s side of the car was totalled but just before Clarke could even process what just happened, Lexa brought her closer to Wells’ car in a blink of an eye.

Once they were standing by the smashed side of the car, Clarke saw that Wells was still alive but he was in a lot of pain. From what she could see from his physical injury, the left side of his face was a bloody mess and his left shoulder looked crushed. He was gasping and gurgling a mouth full of blood which means a rib or two has punctured his lungs. Clarke couldn’t imagine what it look like on the inside. She could literally feel his pain.

But before Clarke could look away, she saw him shakily reaching out for the ring box, he held it close to himself as he mumbles brokenly into the night, “I-I lo-love y-you Cl-arke. I’m s-sor-ry...”

Clarke had her right hand over her mouth trying to stifle her cries. He was hiccupping so badly and crying probably from the pain by then. And after a few more gasps, he just breathes out his last breath. Only then did Clarke hear sirens sounding off in the distance. Finally... Only finally then that Clarke let’s her emotions go. She started sobbing uncontrollably and screaming out for him when Lexa held her from behind and beamed her to another location; away from the place.

When they appeared somewhere, it was at a place that Clarke isn’t familiar with. She didn’t even care to appreciate the view because she was busy balling her eyes out at what she had just witness. Lexa held on to the blonde firmly as she cried. She must have ruin Lexa’s shirt with her tears and mucus but the cupid only held on tighter. It took her some time to calm herself down and when she finally did, she turned her head away from Lexa’s chest without disentangling herself from the cupid’s hold. Only then did she saw the magnificent view.

“Where are we?” Clarke mumbles hoarsely.

“Kirkjufell.” Lexa answers. Clarke looks up to Lexa with a furrowed brow. The cupid only smiles gently before adding, “Iceland.” The blonde’s eyes widen then turn her head back towards the view from where they stood.

“Is this legal?” She asks curiously.

“Don’t worry, we’re still cannot be seen by anyone.” Clarke gave her a nod before they both look out at the view in silence.

After a few moments of quiet, Lexa felt Clarke sigh from her chest. “How are you feeling?” The cupid quietly asks as she rests her chin on the blonde’s head. Clarke still haven’t let go of Lexa and Lexa is all too happy to just hold her there. Clarke has been silent for a while that Lexa thought she might not have heard her. But then she answers so quietly that the cupid could almost easily miss it.

“I feel like...” Clarke begins but then she lifts her head away from Lexa’s chest so that she could speak clearly for the cupid to understand. “I feel like I needed that.” She said. She then let go of the cupid and walks closer to the edge of the mountain. “Losing him was sudden and I didn’t get the chance to say goodbye. But hearing what he said on his dying breath, I think... I think I needed that.”

Lexa walks up to Clarke and lays a gentle hand on the blonde’s right shoulder. Clarke turns around and looks at Lexa’s calming gentle green eyes. “That’s what I wanted you to know. He died with the words of love for you. You were loved, Clarke. Even when he was in pain, you were in his mind; always. He loved you until the very end.”

Clarke nodded with silent tears running down her cheeks. “Thank you, Lexa.” She said shakily. Lexa reaches out and wipes the tears away. Clarke moves closer to the cupid who embraces her again.

“I’m so sorry for your lost, Clarke.” The brunette whispered in her hair. Clarke only nods her head repeatedly as she silently cries. “Do you want to go home?” Lexa asks gently.

Clarke sniffs and looks back out before answering, “Could we stay here for a bit?”

“For as long as you want.”

Lexa then moves them to sit on the ground. Clarke sat close to Lexa’s side who automatically loops her left arm around the blonde’s waist. Clarke then rests her head on Lexa’s shoulder as they both look forward at the vast view; absorbing the peace and quiet of the place in comforting silence.

She knew that Clarke would need time to let this new knowledge sink in. But Lexa will be there for her no matter what. But for now, she’s just content with where she is at this very moment.

By Clarke’s side.

~

When they got back from Kirkjufell, Raven was watching TV in the living when they suddenly appeared before her in an embrace. Clarke didn’t let go of Lexa even when she knows they’re home. Raven was about to make a smart ass comment but was silenced when Lexa shook her head with a solemn expression. When Raven look at the blonde, she knew to heed Lexa’s warning.

Clarke whispered her thanks to Lexa before letting go. Clarke looks up at the cupid with bloodshot eyes and puffy face; offering a sad, barely there smile before tiredly walking towards her room without acknowledging her roommate.

When Lexa heard the bedroom door clicked shut, she sat beside Raven on the couch with a puff before explaining to the woman of what just transpired earlier. Tears pooled in Raven’s eyes when Lexa concluded her explanation. She comforted Raven as the woman silently cried but all the while the cupid only felt Clarke’s sadness. She wanted so badly to get up and hold the blonde but she refrained herself from doing so. Right now, Clarke needed her best friend.

When Raven finally calmed herself down, Lexa got up and was ready to leave. “You need to get some rest.” She told Raven. “And uh... keep an eye on Clarke will you? She might say that she needs her space but I know she doesn’t. So... you might want to lay with her.”

Raven looks at the cupid in a surprise confusion but nodded her head anyway. And with a solemn nod towards the Latina, Lexa finally beamed away from the apartment. Raven had a frown on her face, thinking about what Lexa just said. She sighed before she got up, turns off the TV and move silently through the quiet apartment and into the blonde’s room.

She slowly opens the door and the sight before her was heartbreaking. Clarke was in a foetal position hugging her pillow as she cries and whimpers into it. “I need my space, Raven.” Clarke says brokenly to her roommate without turning around.

‘ _She might say that she needs her space but I know she doesn’t.’_ Lexa’s words suddenly played itself in her head. So she ignores the blonde’s excuse to be alone and steps into the room before quietly closing the door behind her. She wordlessly got on the bed and spoon her best friend. She wraps her right arm around Clarke’s waist and held the woman close to her. Clarke sank in to the hold and the both of them cried silently through the night. Sleep only came to them when there were no more tears to be shed and exhaustion finally claimed them.


	8. Chapter 8

About a week has passed since Lexa took Clarke back to her past. Clarke was overwhelmed with sadness for the first couple of days after they got back but has since been slowly getting better. She has finally accepted the reality of Wells’ death after knowing what his last words were. It actually gave her the closure she needed to finally move forward with her life. She is in no way ready for a relationship but she is willing to at least give dates a try now. It still hurts to think about him but the pain is bearable now. Raven and Clarke spent the first few days sharing stories about him and Raven was proud that they could finally mention his name without Clarke going berserk. Even though she’s not quite a hundred percent yet but at least she’s making an effort now in getting herself better.

When Friday came, Octavia, Raven and Clarke had their annual movie night and Clarke let slip that she’s taking her vacation days. Octavia of course was ecstatic and quickly came up with an idea to have a night out the next day. Clarke couldn’t see the harm in going so she agreed to it. If it surprises Octavia that Clarke didn’t try to put up a fight with the idea of going out, she didn’t let it show or even mentioned it.

Now it’s Saturday evening and both Clarke and Raven agreed to meet Octavia and Lincoln at the club called Grounders in 2 hours. Raven is now currently sitting in Clarke’s bedroom helping the blonde choose an outfit for the evening, “Wear the blue top, with your black skinny jeans and pair it with that black leather jacket you have hanging there.” She said as she pointed at the said jacket in Clarke’s closet.

“You’re not asking me to wear provocatively? That’s a first.” Clarke jokes as she turns to face Raven, who is lounging on her bed.

Raven sighs before looking up at Clarke apologetically. “Look Clarke... I’m sorry that Octavia and I practically force you to start dating again before. We didn’t try to understand what you’re going through. But ever since Lexa came into our lives, I look at her and I see this... being... that is also trying to help you but never once tried to push you to go out and meet new people. She’s really patient with your stubborn ass.” Raven teases that got a chuckle from Clarke. “Besides, she did help me understand your situation better.”

“I guess... What I’m trying to say is, in the end it’s up to you when you’re ready, you know. Because if you’re not then, no matter how much we push, you’re just going to push right back. So I’m not going to pressure you into doing something you’re not ready for _and_... don’t worry about Octavia, I’ll talk to her.”

Clarke moves to sit next to Raven before pulling her friend in for a hug. “Thank you, Rae. And I’m sorry for being such a bitch when all you and Octavia were trying to do was help me.”

“It’s fine, Clarke. I understand now.” Raven told her truthfully. “Anyway!” She clap her hands once, “Tonight is all about having fun so we’re gonna go out and we’re going to enjoy ourselves. What do you say?” Raven stood up with renewed vigour. Clarke laughs as she too stood up and finishes getting herself ready.

Once they were all set, Raven called them a cab and they both decided to wait at their apartment building’s parking lot. They were happily chatting with each other when Lexa appeared in a blur of bright pink lights before them.

“Lexa. What are you doing here?” Clarke asks the cupid in surprise. “Wow... I’m never getting use to that. You’re so beautiful...” Raven chimes in. Clarke looks at Raven, who is staring in awe at Lexa, in disbelief with furrowed brows before rolling her eyes and shaking her head. She then turns her attention to the cupid with a small smile.

“I just came to check in on you.” Lexa shrugs with a pleasant smile adorning her face. “I see that you’re going out.” With Clarke nodding she added, “Good for you.”

“Yeah. It’s Octavia’s idea. I just thought... why not.” Clarke answers bashfully while Lexa just nodded her head. “Would you like to join us? Or is it against the rule with your job or...”

Lexa chuckles as she shook her head, “No. No, it’s not against my job or anything. But I am still technically on the job. I just wanted to check to see how you’re doing first.”

“Wait... You’re not going to set me up are you?” Clarke asks incredulously. Lexa only gave Clarke a knowing smile. “Urgh... No Lexa. I just want to enjoy my night tonight.” The blonde doctor whines.

“Awh come one Clarke. Just... you know... enjoy then if _ever_ someone were to come up to you for a dance, you know.” Lexa teases. Clarke groans in faux irritation. “Knowing you, there _will_ be someone coming up to me tonight.” The blonde mumbles.

“Come on. I’m not asking for commitment, just... you know... try it out for size.” Lexa playfully begged. Clarke took a moment to stare at this beautiful happy being before finally giving in.

“Fine. Just for the night. That’s it.” She said with conviction as she pointed her pointer finger at the cupid.

Lexa playfully pumps her fist in the air, “Yes! I promise.” She then gives a toothy grin. “Well, your ride is here. Enjoy your night, Clarke.” Clarke shook her head and chuckle at how silly her cupid can be before getting into the car.

Wait. _Her_ cupid?

Raven was still frozen in awe when Clarke grabs her wrist and pulls her into the car as well. Once the car drove off, Lexa beamed herself to the club, excitedly ready to start looking for someone for Clarke to enjoy her night with.

~

The night went on smoothly. Octavia and Lincoln are currently dancing with each other while Raven is enjoying her time with both a man and a woman. _Lucky bitch._ So far, not a single soul has come up to Clarke for a drink or a dance which made Clarke wonder... did Lexa forget or can’t she find anyone for her; like... at all. Honestly, she felt a little relief that no one had ask her but at the same time, she felt like she’s being left out.

Here she is sitting at their booth with a beer in hand, looking at her friends having fun. She is happy for them. She really is and it made her think whether she would be able to have that much fun with someone new because lately, all she could ever think about is her cupid. What would it be like to be with her? Would she even be allowed to be with a human?

See, from the time she met the cupid, Lexa had been persistent but she was never pushy. She was... is always patient with her. The first time they met, she was already able to open up to Lexa, who was practically a stranger at the time. It’s just something about the cupid that made Clarke trust her. She talked to her about Wells that night which she never does with her best friends or even with her own parents. Then she kept appearing even when she wasn’t welcomed and kept reminding her that everything happens for a reason and that she should not give up on love. She even did it at the expense of her own life. Who does that for a stubborn stranger like her?

And then the cupid literally brought her back to her past just to remind her what love is that made her finally being able to let love in. And she didn’t just let the feeling in, but she let the very being herself in. Even though it was a short period of time, she knew that she has fallen in love with love itself. She has fallen in love with Lexa. So what was she suppose to do?

She was in her own head thinking about the cupid when the cupid herself came and sat beside her. “Hey. No luck?” Clarke asks the cupid curiously.

“Luck has nothing to do with it. I mean, a lot of people here are looking for something. They say that they wanted to find love but often enough they confused it with lust.” Lexa looks at Clarke. “So literally everyone here is just looking for a hook up.”

“So... you’re saying there is no _luck_ here.” Clarke teases. Lexa thought about it for a while before sighing in defeat. The blonde chuckles at the cupid. “If it makes you feel any better, I’m actually relief you didn’t find me anyone.”

“Why?”

“Because I feel like even when you find me someone, I don’t think I could... you know... try.”

Lexa narrows her eyes, “You’re seriously underestimating my skills as a cupid here.” She teases which earns a laugh from the blonde. “It’s okay I love a challenge. And I promise that I will find you a good one.”

“I doubt it.”

“We’ll see.” The cupid smiles at Clarke who was smiling right back. Even though Lexa’s company consists of this light banters and just... talks, Clarke has never had this much fun since Wells died. She didn’t even need to get drunk to have fun. Clarke felt like this is all she ever wants.

 _Lexa_ is all she ever wants.

~

Weeks passed since that night at the club. And true to her word, Lexa has been introducing both men and women to the blonde in an attempt to find her... _thee_ one. In all honesty, they were all great. Lexa really is good at her job but when your heart has already chosen, it will only want what it wants. She has used up all of her vacation days and was now back at work. She’s 12 hours in to her 24 hour shift when Lexa decided to come by to see her. 

And right now, Lexa is practically following Clarke everywhere she goes while she was making her rounds. “Come on Clarke. At least tell me what your type is...” People were staring at them with curiosity but Clarke just ignores them while Lexa was oblivious to the stares.

“Lexa, you do realize that I’m working right?” The blonde doctor says distractedly as she signs a chart before putting it back at the designated slot.

“Yes, but when we’re at home, you just won’t tell me what’s wrong and also you keep avoiding the fact that you never go out on more than one date with the people I sent your way. So now I have to result in following you everywhere.” Lexa gasps, “Oh geez... I haven’t caught you in a bad time now have I?” Clarke giggles before she stops and turns her attention to the cupid who was seriously just realizing that she might have caught Clarke at a wrong time. “After following me around for 30 minutes is when you finally decided to ask me that?” Clarke shook her head in amusement.

“Yeah well, I’m in the zone of doing my job...” Lexa trails off before shaking her head and waving her hand around. “The point is... just... tell me what I should be looking for? Because all the people I sent are the _really_ good ones. Sooner or later I’m gonna ran out of good people here and be forced to sent someone from all the way from Timbuktu.”

Clarke chuckles at the cupid. “Look, I don’t really have a preference...”

“Then why don’t you go on more than one date with them.” Lexa interrupted. “Look, just tell me what you want? And I’ll find the best one for you.”

Clarke takes a moment to look around them before pulling Lexa to a secluded area away from prying ears. “I-It’s not that, Lexa. You’re doing a fantastic job at finding me all those good people but...” Clarke froze when she realizes that the only way to end this conversation is for her to tell Lexa the truth.

“But what?” When Clarke still wouldn’t say anything, Lexa tries again. “Hey, you can tell me.” The cupid tries to catch the blonde’s eyes but she kept looking at her feet.

Clarke took a breath and sighs, “What’s the point of going on all those dates when my heart had already chosen?” She finally said in a soft vulnerable voice.

“Tell me who it is and I can make it happen.” Lexa offered; almost excitedly.

“It’s not that simple Lexa.”

“Love _is_ simple Clarke. You just gotta trust that it will all work out in the end.” Lexa explains as she gently held on to Clarke’s hands. The blonde looks down at their joined hands with a watery smile. “Hey...”

After a moment of debating in her mind, Clarke finally says the next thing just under her breath, “What if my heart chose love?” Lexa shook her head with a small chuckle, “What? That is what your heart is supposed to do, Clarke. I don’t se-”

“No.” Clarke’s watery blues finally met vibrant green before she explains slowly to Lexa. “What if... my heart had chosen _love_?” It took her a second and when Lexa realizes what Clarke truly meant, she froze in surprise. Clarke gave her a tight lip smile and a nod of understanding before slowly removing her hands from the cupid’s soft grasp. She then turns around and walks away with her hands tucked into her lab coat.

There she said it. She told Lexa the truth. Now what is Lexa going to do about it?

~

The 24 hour shift went by in a blink of an eye because right after she had told Lexa the truth, work has been coming in and it made it easier to not think about the cupid. But now that her shift is over, there’s nothing stopping her from thinking about what had transpired about 12 hours ago. She was sitting on a bench in front of her locker after the long hard day. She thinks that she might have scared the cupid away. I mean, is it even possible to scare a cupid away?

She shook the thought away and proceeded to change out of her scrubs. She then grabs her bag and made sure her keys are in her pocket of her jeans before walking out of the hospital. Everything was going to be fine. She thought about getting a light breakfast on the way home, have a shower and then its light’s out for her. The thought of finally getting on soft bed excites her and she couldn’t wait to get home. She had just made it to her car and had just unlocked it when someone came and stopped her in her tracks.

“Well, well, well. What have we got here? Do I sense a broken heart?” Ontari appears and mocks the blonde doctor. Clarke really doesn’t need this right now.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. So will you excuse me, I need to get home.” Clarke made to move pass the woman but she blocked her way instead. They were only standing a few inches apart when Clarke looks up and saw the evil glint in the woman’s eyes.

“I assumed that you already knew who I am and what I’m capable of. But still, I’m going to refresh your memory. You see, your cupid, her kind spreads love. My kind? Well, we destroy them. Love makes people weak, Clarke. You _should_ know that. I thought after what had happened to your boyfriend, you should know that by heart.” Ontari taunts.

“Shut up.” Clarke threatens lowly. Ontari chuckles before continuing on.

“Before Lexa came along, you were doing just fine by destroying your own heart. Hate doesn’t need to interfere. But now, we have to and my other specialty is that I could also sense a broken heart. And since you’re my client as well, yours was easiest to detect.” Ontari then places her right palm over Clarke’s chest where the Hate employee could feel Clarke’s broken heart beating. Clarke’s stares into dark brown in almost fear before the dark brunette leans closer and whispers the next thing to Clarke’s ear.

“Do you know that you could die of a broken heart Clarke?” Without warning, Ontari reaches in to the chest and squeezes the blonde’s heart.

Clarke’s eyes widens at the sudden pain. She groans and grabs on to Ontari’s wrist; trying to pull the hand out but it only made the dark brunette squeeze tighter. “I did this to Lexa once and I thought for sure that she would die soon. You see, my hands are poison to her kind. So imagine my surprise when she was completely healed. You just had to heal her didn’t you? I would have won if you had just lived your life the way it was.” Ontari growls and pulls at the heart a bit. Clarke was tearing up and was already sweating. She tried to tell the dark being to stop but her voice just won’t come out.

“Come on, Clarke. Wouldn’t it be easier if you don’t let love in? Wouldn’t it save you the heartache that love can bring? You’ve just started to let love in and now look at you; already had your heart broken. You could live your life without love, you know. And you will be okay. All you need to do is let _me_ in.” Ontari added.

Clarke started to cry and was gasping hard for air which only earns her painful coughs. She has thought about what Ontari had just offered before and though it was an easy way out, she can’t let her win. She won’t. Lexa reminded her how love felt by bringing her back to her past. To Wells. She will forever be grateful for that. In a lifetime, you have to have at least one special love and she already had that with Wells. If Lexa can’t be with her, at least she already had that love with Wells once. So if she dies tonight, she accepts her fate.

“N-No...” Clarke croaks out. “Y-You w-will lose Ontari. Al-Always.” The blonde gasp out before giving a shaky smile when she saw the smug look faltering from the dark being’s face. Clarke loosen her grip on Hate’s wrist; giving in to whatever may come. Ontari took that as an opportunity to squeeze harder.

“You humans are all the same; weak!” The dark being mocks.

Clarke went limp and was being lowered to the ground by Ontari who never ceases her squeezing. She was losing her breath fast and was already seeing dark spots around her vision. Her eyes flutter close and darkness was soon taking over. Ontari was close to killing the human when suddenly Lexa appeared and tackles the Hate employee to the ground. Lexa ended up straddling Ontari before punching the dark being over and over again.

“Don’t!” Punch. “Touch!” Punch “Her!” Punch. Lexa didn’t stop her rain of punches on the dark being. She was so angry. She didn’t care about the rules of being a cupid. All she cares about was hurting Ontari for hurting Clarke. She didn’t even realize that she has activated her powers from her wrist band in order to get a hard punch out of herself.

“Lexa stop.” Anya appears from behind her and pulls her away from the badly beaten up Ontari. “Stop Lexa... you got her. You got her...” Lexa was breathing rapidly and was glaring at Ontari who was on the ground motionless with blood dripping from her nose and mouth. Her eye sockets swollen and there were dark blue bruises on her cheeks. And still Lexa felt like that wasn’t enough. But she knew she had to stop. She’s a cupid for crying out loud. A being of love not violence.

She started crying when she realizes what she had just done but then frees herself from her friend’s hold when she saw Clarke’s motionless body on the ground. She quickly knelt by the blonde’s side and started chest compressions when she felt no heart beat. Anya heard footsteps coming their way as she was looking on sadly at both her best friend and Clarke. She told Lexa that she’ll be back soon before beaming herself and Ontari away from the place.

Ontari needs to face the consequences to what she had done. Even though Love and Hate don’t get along but they’ve had a mutual agreement ages ago to never harm humans with their powers. And Ontari just did the one thing that was forbidden. So Anya brought her back to their world and requested an audience from both sides in order for Ontari to face her judgment. Whatever the discussions will entail, Ontari will be stripped of her powers and her memory and will be sent down to earth with nothing but her clothes on her back.

Two nurses that had just ended their shifts were walking to their cars when they came across the unconscious blonde and a brunette woman kneeling beside her. “Oh my God! Clarke?” One of the nurses, who happen to be Niylah, shrieks.

Lexa was already desperately doing chest compressions trying to get the woman’s heart beating again. “Come on Clarke. Wake up. Please wake up...”

“Harper, get someone out here quick! Hurry!” Niylah told her friend who nodded and hurriedly went back to the hospital to get someone. Niylah looks down and watches on as the crying brunette continues with the compressions. The nurse reaches out to check for a pulse which she found but was just barely there.

“Come on Clarke... Come on... Breathe!” She blows into the open mouth before pressing on Clarke’s chest again. She did that a few more times before they heard a pair of footsteps coming their way. It was Harper who came back with Dr. Jackson.

“What happened?” The doctor asks.

“We found her like this. She’s not breathing and her pulse is weak. This woman has been giving her chest compressions.” Niylah explains. Lexa kept on pressing on the chest without acknowledging anyone around her. Niylah then gently pries Lexa’s hands away to let the doctor do his job.

The doctor took the AED and applies it to Clarke’s chest before telling everyone to clear and shocks the unconscious blonde. He shock her three times that finally got an effective rhythm from Clarke’s heart and a lung full of air from her before she started breathing normally on her own. Lexa reaches for Clarke’s hand and held on to it before kissing the back of the hand. Even though her heart is steadily beating, Clarke wasn’t conscious at all. The nurses help the doctor put Clarke on to the stretcher before pushing her in to the emergency room for further evaluation. Lexa just held the blonde’s hand and wordlessly follows them in.


	9. Chapter 9

Lexa watches Clarke walk away while she was still frozen in her place. Lately, she had been falling for the blonde but never once thought the blonde would feel the same way. She didn’t want to jeopardize her job and so she has to put those feelings aside and did the next best thing for Clarke. And that is to find the perfect one for her. Besides, she has never heard of a cupid falling for a mortal before so it might not be okay to.

So imagine her surprise when Clarke told her the truth as to why she has been going on one date with the people she introduces. To say she was shocked? Oh yeah. So now what was she going to do with that piece of information? Are cupids even allowed to fall in love on the job? Wait... are cupids even made to fall in love? Well, they are the very essence of love but for them to develop feelings for anyone for that matter... is that even possible?

Questions after questions and all remain unanswered. What is she going to do? She felt relief and happy that the woman she loves, loves her back but... How do you proceed with this type of situation? She snaps herself out of her thinking and decided to give this a little more thought. So she decided to roam around the human world for a few hours before beaming herself home. When she got there, Anya was lounging in her living room couch reading a book. Without looking away from the book, she asks, “Hey. How’s the match making going?”

Lexa passes the living room without so much as acknowledging her best friend and went straight to the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea. Anya drops her book to her chest and leans up to look over the back of the couch. “Hey, what’s wrong?” Lexa took her cup and walks over to the living room and took a seat by Anya’s feet before shaking her head as though saying ‘it’s nothing’.

“It doesn’t seem like a ‘nothing’ to me. Come on. You can talk to me.” Anya tries. Lexa stirs her cup mindlessly before taking a sip. She stares into space for a while before she finally sighs.

“It’s Clarke. She’s been going on only one date with every person I bring her even though the ones I brought her were the really good ones. I tried asking her what was the problem but she avoids it. So earlier I went to her at her work place and...” She trails off.

“And...?” Anya repeats. Lexa looks at her friend when she suddenly realizes that she has trailed off her explanation.

“And she finally told me what’s wrong.” She decided to say instead before sipping on her tea again.

“Are you going to keep making me guess or...” Anya said almost impatiently but when Lexa didn’t say anything else, the older cupid sighs before picking up her book and continues where she had left off. Anya knew her friend very well and knew that she needed time before she could finally say what’s on her mind. So the older woman decided to give her just that. She continues reading her book while Lexa sat by her feet; deep in thought as she sips on her tea. 

One and a half hours passed and Lexa was still deep in thought. Anya just finished her last paragraph of her book when she slams it shut. The younger woman flinches before she looks to her older friend who was staring back at her with raised eyebrows.

“What?” Lexa asks unsurely.

“What? Really Lexa? You’re been deep in thought for...” Anya trails off and looks up at the clock in their living room, “an hour and a half now. And you ask me ‘what’?” Lexa looks away from her friend and remained silent. “Are you going to tell me what’s bothering you?”

“I-I... I think I’m uh...” Lexa was about to say when she felt a small sharp pain in her heart. “Ah... What the...” She frowns and rubs on to her chest above her heart when the pain somehow begins to intensify. “Ah!”

“Hey, hey. What’s wrong?” Anya moves closer to the brunette when she saw the pained look on her friend’s face.

“Something’s wrong... Ah!” Lexa groans as she grips on her shirt. Her eyes suddenly snaps open in realization. “Clarke...” The next moment, Lexa was already beaming away from her living room. Anya was left confused at her friend’s behaviour; decided to trail her instead.

Lexa reappeared back on Earth at a familiar parking lot. She started running through the lot while ignoring the pain in her heart. Now that she’s closer to the source, her heart hurts even more. The pain is familiar and hoped that it’s not what she thinks is happening. When she found Clarke’s car, she ran towards it and saw exactly what she hoped wasn’t happening. ‘Cause right there between Clarke’s car and another car, Ontari had her hand in the blonde doctor’s chest who doesn’t seem to be moving anymore.

Without a second thought, Lexa tackled the Hate employee to the ground and started raining punches on her. Her anger for Ontari was too much that she accidentally uses her magic on her punches to Ontari. She didn’t stop until she felt someone grabbing hold of her and pulling her away from the dark being. It was Anya. She must’ve followed her. She kept repeatedly telling her that she got her.

Lexa was breathing harshly while staring at Ontari who is close to passing out with a bleeding nose and mouth and bruises on her cheeks. She started crying when she realizes what she had done. But then her attention suddenly went to Clarke when she remembered what Ontari did. She shrugs her friend off and quickly went to Clarke and knelt by her side. She didn’t feel Clarke’s heart beating and so she started on chest compressions. She was so preoccupied that she didn’t even hear Anya telling her that she’ll be back. She didn’t even acknowledge the nurses and the doctor that came to help her a moment later. She only stops her compressions when one of them gently pries her hands away from Clarke. The unknown doctor shocks Clarke three times before her heart finally beats itself to life. They then carried Clarke to the stretcher before bringing her back into the hospital. And all the while, Lexa held on to the blonde’s hand like a lifeline.

She was only told to let go when the same nurse told her that she cannot pass the yellow line. The nurse gently guided her to the waiting room and told her that she will update her as soon as she could. Lexa only nodded numbly as she sat there waiting. Half an hour passed when Anya came in and accompanies her for what seemed like a long wait.

“Hey, any news?” Lexa was staring at a spot on the floor with her elbows on her knees and her head resting on top of her joined hands. She only manages to shake her head no when a tear slips and fell to the floor. Anya saw it and pulls the younger woman in a side hug. Lexa lets a few more tears fall and silently cries.

“She told me that she chose me. That’s why she only went on one date with the people I sent her way.” Lexa manages to say without stuttering.

“And what did you say in return?” Anya asks from above Lexa’s head.

“Nothing.” Lexa pauses. “I think I choose her too.”

“Then choose her.”

“I can’t.”

“Why?”

Lexa sighs in defeat before leaning away from her friend. “Because we’re cupids, Anya. We find love for them not for ourselves.”

“Whoever said that we can’t fall in love?” Anya counters. Lexa was quiet because she can’t find an answer to that. So Anya took this opportunity to continue. “Do you remember when you told me at the cafe the other day, when you shook Clarke’s hand for the first time that you felt an electric current went through your palm?” Lexa frowns before nodding her head.

“Well, some of us knew about soul mates connection. And that my friend was it. I wasn’t too sure about it, since it’s been but a story; a legend passed down from mouth to mouth that we find it hard to know if it’s true. So I went to Becca for confirmation. She gave me a book of our history and it is said that the original Cupid experienced the same thing with a mortal woman.” Lexa’s eyes widens at that knowledge. “He fell in love and married said mortal and since our world needs love, he created us. And we procreate and so that’s how we came to be.” Lexa looks away as she thought about it. So does this mean that she can be with Clarke?

“Have you ever wondered why you could feel Clarke’s heart earlier?” Anya asks which Lexa only nodded to.

“Not just her heart. I could feel her sadness and pain. And I did wondered why, but I just never got the chance to find it out. To busy with helping her, you know.”

“Well, if that ain’t answer enough for you, I don’t know what is. You are connected to each other; the both of you. So in conclusion, you falling in love with Clarke is not a forbidden thing. We spread love but for us to experience love itself, it is as pure as it comes.” Anya pauses and debated whether she should tell Lexa this next part but choose to tell her friend anyway. “There’s a reason why you were sent to her.” She begins. Lexa snaps her head to her friend with raised eyebrows.

“What?”

“The universe wanted Clarke to fall in love again because Clarke is special. Ever since Wells died, it was really hard for her. When she loves, she gives her all. Humans like that is a rarity. So in order to help her move on, they sent you.”

  
“But why me?”

“Haven’t I thought you enough? Never question the universe.” Anya teases. “I mean come on, what better way to make her fall in love than with a being of love itself. You could love her the way she was suppose to be loved.” Lexa sighs and leans back on the chair. “So when she wakes up, choose her in return.” Anya gives her advice as she lays her hand on Lexa’s shoulder before squeezing it in reassurance.

~

Clarke woke to an empty white room the size of a school hall. She was confused as to what was going on when she remembered her encounter with Ontari. She got up from the floor and wonders whether this is the afterlife for her. She was looking around the place in awe of how peaceful she feels when a voice she longed for called to her.

“Hello Clarke.” Clarke turns around to the voice and was met with Wells’ radiant smile. He was wearing all white and he looked the way she had always remembered him. She ran up to him and practically crashes into him as she hugs him tight. Wells as always catches her and lifts her up before spinning them around. She closes her eyes and melts into his warm embrace.

“I’ve missed you.” Clarke mumbles into his shoulder.

“I’ve missed you too, Clarke.” They hug for a few more moment before they both lean away so that they could look into each other’s eyes. “Are you here to bring me home?” She asks him.

Wells gave her a sad smile before shaking his head. “No love. It’s not your time yet.”

“But...” Clarke tries to say but Wells cuts in. “I’m here to tell you that you have to go back and that Lexa is waiting for you.”

The blonde shook her head, “No. She can’t be with me. She’s a cupid. She ca-” Clarke said.

“One thing you got to know Clarke is that there’s always a reason for everything.” Wells added. Clarke looks up at Wells’ brown eyes and stares in surprise.

“That’s what she always told me.” Wells chuckles at that.

“Cupids can learn everything from a person who dies with so much love in their heart. When I died that night, I wanted so badly to tell you that everything is meant to happen the way it did. And that I wasn’t angry at the universe or even the person that hit me. I knew that I was meant to be in your life until that very moment. I’m just sorry that I didn’t get to say goodbye.” Clarke’s eyes were welling with tears as she listens. “So, I’m sorry Clarke. I’m sorry that I had to leave you like that. I’m sorry I couldn’t be there for you anymore. And I’m sorry for breaking your heart. But those days are over because you have someone waiting for you now.”

“But I wanna stay with you.” Clarke pleads with tears streaming down her face.

“I know Clarke.” He said as he wipes away her tears. “But you still have a lot to live for. I’m just here to give you the closure you’ve always needed.” Wells pulls Clarke to him and held her in his arms for what might be for the final time. Clarke laid her head on his chest and closes her eyes; trying to cherish this moment for as long as she could. Right at that moment, a song from their prom night played through the room. Clarke was surprised by the song and suddenly the place made sense. She looks up to Wells with teary eyes.

“It was the night I told you that I was going to marry you. It was my commitment to you.” He smiles. “And it’s only fitting that I finally get to say my goodbyes to you here.” Clarke was already shaking her head. “Hey, as one door closes, another one opens.” As soon as he said that, a double door appears from somewhere beside them and opens itself. Bright lights shone through and Clarke looks back up to Wells whose smile never falters even though he was tearing up as well. “It’s time to for you to go Clarke.”

Clarke leans up and kisses him. Both were crying as they kiss their goodbyes. “I love you Wells. Thank you for everything. I will miss you always.”

“I will always love you Clarke. You don’t have to thank me, you made it easy for me to love you and I’m sure it would be for Lexa as well. I will miss you too. Go and be happy Clarke. Promise me.”

“I promise Wells.” She promised. Wells leans in and kisses Clarke on her forehead before gently pushing her towards the open doors. Clarke turns back around to look at the man she loved until his untimely demise for the last time before going through the door.

~

Clarke broke out of her unconsciousness with a silent gasp. She looks around the room and realizes that she’s in the hospital bed. The dream she had of seeing Wells is still fresh in her mind that it brought tears to her eyes. She tried to take a deep breath but a sharp pain filled her chest. Niylah was making her rounds and was entering the room when she saw the blonde doctor up and wincing in pain.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Niylah asks as she rushes in when she saw Clarke grabbing onto her chest with a wince.

“My chest h-hurts...” Clarke mumbles and coughs behind the oxygen mask.

“You should take slow breaths and try not to take a deep one.” The blonde nurse explains as she rubs the her back. “You had a cardiac arrest earlier. You heart stops and when we brought you back, you were out for about 10 hours now.” Clarke frowns before nodding her understanding. “I should go tell Dr. Jackson that you’re up.” Niylah said. And as she was about to leave, she remembered the brunette woman from earlier. “Oh. Your girlfriend is waiting for you.”

“M-My girlfriend?” Clarke asks in confusion.

“Yeah. Lexa. She was with you at the parking lot giving you chest compressions when me and Harper found you. She didn’t stop at all when we rush in to help. I think she didn’t even realize that me and Harper were there. I had to gently pry her hands away from you in order for Dr. Jackson to work. And when your heart started beating again, the relief on her face was...” Niylah sighs with a smile. “She must really love you. She never left since you were brought in. And she’s been sitting on the same chair at the waiting area since we brought you into this room. I’m going to let her know you’re up.” Niylah offers and before Clarke could say anything, the nurse left.

_Lexa was there? And she tried to save me?_

Those were her thoughts as she tried to find an explanation to what was going on. Did Lexa come back for her? She thought for sure that she wouldn’t see the cupid anymore after telling her the truth. But she was still here... around. Clarke sighs and was trying to adjust herself on the bed for a comfortable position when she felt hands trying to help her. She snaps her eyes open and was met with green.

 _God, she looks beautiful even with her tired eyes._

“Hey. How are you feeling?” Lexa asks timidly.

Clarke gave her a small smile before answering, “I’ve had better days.” The cupid breathes out a chuckle. “I was told you were there?” At the soft nod, Clarke decided to ask, “I thought for sure you would have sent another one of your people to work your case.”

“I’ve thought about it. But... I knew I couldn’t.” Lexa pauses with a frown. “I’ve been feeling the same way about you too. And when I thought I couldn’t act upon it, I made it a mission to find you the perfect one instead. It should be easy for me because I never miss.” The cupid took a breath as she continues. “But when you kept rejecting, I was actually kind of relief but also at the same time... I have to do my job, you know. So when you told me the truth, I was ecstatic but at the same time like... am I hearing you right?” Clarke smiles in amusement at the last statement. “I wanted so badly to say something. But I don’t want to make a promise that I’m not even sure I could keep. So I froze.”

“I went back home and my best friend was there. It took me a while to finally tell her what’s going on but when I was in the midst of it, suddenly I felt my heart ache. Somehow I felt you.” Lexa looks away from Clarke and continues. “I’ve been feeling your aches and sadness ever since we shook hands at the cafe. I didn’t know what it was but Anya, my best friend explained it to me. Long story short uhm... She said that we’re connected.” Lexa pauses before looking up to confused blue eyes. “We’re soul mates Clarke.” Now it was Clarke’s turn to freeze.

“She then told me about the first cupid who fell in love with a mortal and married her. And... It’s safe to say that I am allowed to fall for you too.” Lexa smiles and reaches for the blonde’s hand. “My heart chose you as well Clarke. And if you’ll have me, I’d like to date you.” The cupid ends her speech with a nervous smile.

Clarke gave a teary chuckle as she lowered her oxygen mask. “I’d like to date you too, Lexa.”

Lexa’s smile widens as she leans in to the blonde’s lips for a long awaited kiss. The kiss is everything that they’ve ever imagined and better. It felt like Clarke could breathe again. Well... that was until the kiss got heated which causes Clarke to take a deep breath _which_ in lead causes her chest to hurt and then coughs. Lexa felt the pain, worriedly leans back and pulls up the oxygen mask back over the blonde’s face.

“Whoa, I really do take your breath away.” Lexa said trying to lighten the mood. Clarke laughs in the midst of her coughing and slaps lightly at the cupid’s forearm.

“Yeah and you’ll be the death of me, cupid.” Clarke counters teasingly.

“Then I’ll make sure that I won’t kill you then.” The cupid said light heartedly as she leans down and kisses the blonde’s temple. Lexa looks down at Clarke lovingly as she caresses the blonde’s hair. When Clarke’s eyes begin to droop, she told the blonde to go ahead and get some rest.

As Clarke slept, Lexa sat there and looks after her; never ceasing her caresses through blonde locks.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day came and after convincing Lexa to go home and freshen herself up, Clarke is finally alone and was now mindlessly flipping through the channels on the TV. But of course, the silence didn’t go on for much longer because just then her room doors were pushed open and in came her two frantic best friends.

“Clarke! What the hell happened?” Both Raven and Octavia asks simultaneously. Clarke sighs before lowering down her oxygen mask. “I’m fine guys.” The blonde answered nonchalantly but winces when she tried to seat upright. Octavia of course was oblivious to Clarke’s discomfort; kept on nagging.

“No, you’re not. You’re in the hospital bed for God’s sake,” She went on while Raven tried to calm their friend down but to no avail. “with an oxygen mask on your face. And you’re definitely not fine when the nurse told us that you had a cardiac arrest!”

 _Thank God Lexa was here yesterday so I don’t have to call them._ “Yeah well. I’m still here aren’t I? If it weren’t for Lexa...” Clarke tries to explain but when you get Octavia that fired up, there’s no stopping her. So before Clarke could finish explaining, the woman interrupts again. Well, more like demanded.

“Who’s Lexa?!” Raven could only share a look with Clarke as she stood by and shook her head with a sigh. Lexa who had been lingering in the cosmos chose at that precise moment to appear.

“I’m Lexa.” The cupid spoke when she appeared out of nowhere in a blur of pink lights. Raven gave her a small wave and a relief smile while Octavia suddenly froze with wide eyes and slack jaws.

“Really Lexa? You just had to appear magically in front of Octavia? She still doesn’t know about you yet. Now she’s gonna keep nagging.” Clarke whines. Lexa just shrugs and move towards Clarke’s bed. She greeted the blonde with a kiss to the lips before taking a seat by Clarke’s side. Raven was slack jaws as well but for a different reason.

“I doubt she will be nagging anytime soon. I mean, look at her.” Lexa said as she pointed her amused face at the stunned brunette who was still unmoving; staring at her. The cupid then leans closer to Clarke and whispered, “She’s probably short circuited. Anyway, the correct term of my ‘appear magically’ act is called _beaming_.” Lexa teases with a wink. Clarke only rolls her eyes before reaching out to hold her cupid’s hand. “’Sides, it got her to shut up didn’t it?”

“Yeah... Good point.” Clarke mumbles.

“Aaand... In 5, 4, 3, 2... 1!” Before anyone could ask why the cupid did a countdown, Octavia’s eyes rolls to the back of her head and fell to the floor in a soft thud. Three pairs of eyes look down to the fallen woman when Raven asks unsurely.

“Should we get someone?”

“Neh... Let’s just leave her there. I love her, I really do but... sometimes she can be a bit much. Besides, it could give us adults some time to talk without the child interrupting us.” Clarke said. “And then... _maybe_ when she wakes up, we can explain to her about Lexa.” The blonde added.

“Fine by me. So! How did this happen?” Raven asks as she made air circles with her pointer finger to Clarke and Lexa’s joined hands.

And so, they talked about how Lexa and Clarke got together and what really happened to Clarke. Raven was pissed off at what Ontari did and swore a bucket full that she would kill her if she had the chance. All in all, they managed to talk about everything while Octavia was out cold on the floor.

When Octavia finally came to, she sits up with a groan as she rubs on the back of her head. “Awh... What happened?” Raven, Lexa and Clarke were still talking to each other when they stop to look down at their newly awaken friend.

“Oh. You just fainted.” Raven answers nonchalantly. Octavia frowns and tried to think about why she fainted when she remembered exactly why. She stood up from the floor instantly and her eyes zeroed in on Lexa who was staring at her with her eyebrows raised.

“Y-You... You... What just... How did... I-I...” The younger brunette can’t help but stutters. Lexa sighs before standing up from her chair and offers the woman her sincerest apologies.

“Hello Octavia. I’m really sorry for the shock earlier but you were upsetting Clarke and so I did the only thing that came to mind to uhm... how should I put this delicately...?” She looks at Clarke who only shrugged her shoulders. “Uh... To shut you up.” The cupid then offered her hand to shake, “My name is Lexa and I am a cupid.” Octavia shook the hand unsurely.

“Wait. A cupid? You expect me to believe that?” Lexa gives a tired sigh as she looks to Clarke and then to Raven.

“Maybe you should just name everyone?” Clarke offers a solution to Lexa while Raven nodded enthusiastically and Octavia looking on between the three of them in confusion.

“Yes, yes, yes please. I’m _dying_ to know because she did keep that one guy she dated in our freshmen year of college a secret remember?” Raven told Clarke whose eyes suddenly shone with mirth.

“Oh yeah... That’s right.” Clarke then looks to her cupid, “Don’t leave anyone out please.”

“Sure thing love.” Lexa kisses the back of Clarke’s hand before directing her attention to Octavia. “Well let’s see... There’s James, David, Nathan and Damien. You dated each of them on each year in high school. Am I right?” Lexa asks as Octavia’s face pales. “Oh, I almost forgot little Nicky and Eric in elementary school.” She then looks to Clarke and Raven, “She dated both at the same time.” She whispers and then winks at them.

“O-ho! Sneaky Tavia, sneaky.” Raven teases while Clarke giggles. Octavia’s pale face started to heat up in embarrassment.

“Then there’s Joshua and Ryan in college. But the one that you guys are curious about during your freshmen years would be...” Lexa wiggles her eyebrows. “Atom.”

“Atom! Really Tavia! He was a senior! My God!!” Raven exclaims incredulously. Clarke was amused at the bright shade of red on Octavia’s face.

“Now wait, hold on. How the hell did you know that?” Octavia asks shocked as to how Lexa knew her dating history.

“And then there’s Steve, Ben, Brandon, Adam, another David, Jonathan, Paul, and then Ryan from college again and...” Lexa kept going until Octavia put a stop to it.

“Okay, okay stop!!” Octavia interrupts. “What the hell?”

“Still need me to go on? Because your list goes on and on... and _on_ until Lincoln came along.” The cupid teases. “Still don’t believe in cupids?”

“Alright, okay. I believe you. How do you know my boyfriend’s name anyway?” Octavia asks incredulously.

“After all the names I mentioned earlier, you still want to ask me how I know his name?” Lexa replied. The younger brunette was about to say something when Clarke cuts in.

“Wow, Tav, no wonder you push me a lot to start dating. You wanted me to be just like you.” Clarke said jokingly. Octavia just squints her eyes in a deadpanned look.

“Yeah O, you never told me you had a list. And here I thought mine was a little much. She even beat yours Clarke.” Raven adds on with a shake of her head.

“Clarke?” Octavia asks Raven who nodded solemnly.

“Long story.” Clarke interrupts as she shook her head. “So you gonna tell us about your list?”

“Uh, yeah well you have to go through all that to find the right one and it looks like I have so...” Octavia defended.

“Yeah that’s because my friend pointed him to your direction. Not you to him. She figured you needed someone to tame you anyways. And looks like she did a good job in finding Lincoln for you.” Lexa counters.

“Pfft! Yeah right.”

“And all those names I named, well most of them wanted to get serious with you but you blow them and went to next best thing.”

“No, I didn’t. I just wan-”

“Yeah yeah you want to try it all until you find the right one. But they were all the right ones for you; you were just too stubborn to give them a chance.” Lexa cuts in. She then turns serious at what she’s about to tell Octavia next. “You kept pushing Clarke to date but at least Clarke has a really good reason to say no to them. What’s your excuse?”

For once, Octavia was speechless. Raven and Clarke shared an amuse look at their friend’s silence. “I mean it’s good that you were trying to help but pushing is not the right call.” Lexa shrugs, “Anyways, what’s past is past and now that Clarke has found me, you guys don’t have to worry about her getting her heart broken again.” Lexa looks down at Clarke and gave her a smile. “After all, she’s dating a cupid.” Lexa wiggles her eyebrows at Clarke who rolls her eyes in amusement.

“How did you two happen anyway?” Octavia asks as the rest shared a look. They smile before they started telling Octavia everything.

~

**_One year later_ **

Clarke was working the night shift and was missing her cupid because she had to go back to her home to settle her stuff over there. Becca gave her a choice to either live the rest of her life as a mortal or stay on as a cupid. Lexa told her boss to give her a year to decide and that’s what she was given. And now she has gone back to her home world to give Becca her answer. And that was a week ago.

Lexa didn’t even share her answers with Clarke before she left. She was only told not to worry about anything. The blonde never thought that she could miss Lexa this much. After all, she’s been without love for years and now suddenly she couldn’t live without one. She felt like she’s still in the honeymoon stages but it’s been a year and every day was honeymoon stages to her and Lexa. It’s amazing to think that she would love the cupid more just by her existing in her life.

So you could imagine how she is feeling right now. She was at the nurse’s station sighing with exhaustion as she went through some paper work when she smelt the familiar fragrance that always comes with her favourite person. She looks up from her paper work before turning around trying to locate her cupid.

No one seemed to be around when suddenly Lexa beamed before her. “What the hell Lexa. Someone could have seen you.” Clarke scolded lightly.

“I wouldn’t have done it if I know you weren’t alone.” Right as Lexa said that, the nurse working the reception turns the corner and smiles at the two of them before taking her seat. “Whoa, that’s a close one. Phew.” Lexa jokes as she wipes an imaginary sweat from her eyebrows. Clarke slaps her shoulder lightly before pulling her in for a tight hug.

“I miss you.” The doctor mumbles into the cupid’s shoulder.

“I miss you too.” 

Clarke leans back and pulls Lexa by her hand to an empty hallway, “So how did it go?”

“What do you mean how did it go? I’m with you now aren’t I?”

“I know you ass.” Clarke slaps her shoulder again. “Geez Clarke; violent much.” Lexa said as she rubs her hand on the arm that was being hit by the blonde.

“Did you give it up?” Clarke asks curiously since Lexa is here with right now.

“What?! Hell no.” Lexa bellowed with an almost serious face before she burst out laughing which earns her another slap to the arm.

“Ass.” The blonde mumbles before lightly pushing the cupid away. Lexa pouted teasingly before she circles her arms around the blonde’s waist.

“Alright, I’m sorry love but on a serious note. I told Becca that I chose to stay as a cupid but...” She leans down and gave Clarke a chaste kiss, “I’m staying here with you.”

“Does that work okay for you?” Clarke asks.

“Are you kidding? It’s actually easier. After all, all our clients are you earthlings.” The cupid teases. “I just need to go to the office every once in a while to get my next assignment. Get it? ‘Go to the office’.” Lexa wiggles her eyebrows that earn a laugh from Clarke.

“The only side effect to it all is that, I will start to age now. I will not be immortal anymore.”

“And are you okay with that?”

“If it meant for me to grow old and senile with you, I wouldn’t ask for anything more.” Lexa said honestly. Clarke melted at that and leans up to kiss her favourite lips. When they finally broke apart, they both stare into each other’s eyes with so much love.

“I love you.” Clarke says softly.

“I love you too Clarke.” Lexa says in return. “But...”

“Oh God. What now?” Clarke groans.

“Wow. And here I thought you said that you love me. Already getting tired of me love?”

“No. But since I’ve known you for a year now, whenever you end a sentence with a but, I know that something ridiculous will come out of that pretty mouth of yours. And your buts will always make you an ass so...” Clarke teases.

“Yeah you’re right. It would have been _ridiculous_ to ask you to marry me. I guess I won’t ask.” Lexa winks and shrugs at the blonde playfully before unwrapping her arms from around the blonde’s waist.

Clarke; surprised by the cupid’s words, held on to her so she can’t walk away. “Wait. What?”

Lexa who had an amuse smile just shrugs her shoulders, “What?”

“You said you want me to marry you?” Clarke asks unsurely.

“Did I?” The cupid pretended to think. “But you said that everything that came out of my mouth would be ridiculous.” Clarke had a deadpanned look but Lexa didn’t give in. “It gave me time to think actually; the whole one and half second of it. And yup! It’s ridiculous.”

“Okay, okay. I’m sorry. It’s not ridiculous okay.” The blonde doctor says trying to persuade Lexa to ask again.

“Hmm... I don’t know. It does sound ridi-”

“Lexa. If you don’t ask me again so help me God I will...” At that, Lexa burst out laughing at the blonde’s irritation.

“As I was saying before you rudely interrupted me. I love you Clarke but... I would be the most happiest if I could call you my wife.” Lexa then kneels to the floor before producing a small red box from her jacket pocket. She opens it and in it lays a beautiful white diamond ring. “Will you do me the greatest honour of being my wife?”

Clarke had her mouth covered with her right hand and happy tears streaming down her face before she nodded her head enthusiastically. “Yes, yes and infinity of yes.” Lexa had the biggest smile on her face as she took the ring and slips it on the blonde’s finger. She got up and spins Clarke around in her arms before they both share a loving kiss in the middle of the deserted hallway.

~

**_7 months later_ **

Their wedding is beautiful. They invited everybody including Lexa’s cupid friends. Everybody was mingling around and making new friends. But of course, the humans had no clue that they were talking to a bunch of cupids. Lexa and Clarke were dancing to a slow song when Lexa’s eyes caught on to the person behind Clarke.

Lexa smiles before whispering to the blonde, “I have a surprise for you love.”

“I thought we promised no surprises.” Clarke pouts.

“Yes but this one is different. Trust me.” Clarke sighs before nodding her head. “Turn around.” When Clarke turns around, her eyes started looking around for something that would surprise her when they caught on to the person she hasn’t seen since Wells died. “Bertha?”

“Hello honey.” Bertha smiles and opens up her arms for a hug. Clarke ran up to the old woman and melted into the embrace.

“Oh my God. I tried to find you at the diner but they told me you don’t work there anymore.” Clarke said as soon as she leans away to get a better look at the woman.

“Yeah. I resigned when my youngest daughter gave birth to her daughter. She didn’t want a nanny taking care of her child so she hired me.” Bertha jokes. “Then a year later her son was born. Besides, I’m getting a bit too old so I figured why not resign and be a fulltime grandma.”

“Mom.” A woman’s voice calls out from behind them.

“Ah, Alison, meet Clarke, the wonderful girl from my diner and the bride to this wedding.” Bertha then points to Lexa, “And this right here is Clarke’s wife Lexa. She’s the one who found me and invited us to this wedding.” She told her daughter. “And Clarke, Lexa; meet my youngest daughter Alison.”

“Hi, it’s nice to finally put a face to the person my mom never stop talking about.” Alison jokes.

“You talk about me a lot Berth?” Bertha only smiles widely and nods. “Yeah me and my old boyfriend used to come to her diner just to see her.” Clarke winks at Bertha who waves her hand away to Clarke.

“Speaking of your boyfriend, your wife told me about him and I’m so sorry about what happened to him. It’s no wonder you haven’t been back. Quite frankly, I missed you.” Bertha offers.

“I missed you too Berth, but I couldn’t come back. It was our special place you know.” Clarke begins to explain while Lexa rubs her back soothingly.

“No, you don’t need to explain. I understand. Besides, thanks to your wife, she found me and so here I am.” Bertha leans in for another hug and whispered to Clarke’s ear. “Congratulations honey. You found a good one with her. Wells would be proud of you.”

“I know he is.” Clarke said while nodding her head. “So, please Bertha, Alison, enjoy yourselves. Food and drinks are by that table and please look for me if you’re leaving okay. I don’t wanna miss another hug from you.”

“You won’t honey. I promise.” With a kiss to Clarke’s cheek, mother and daughter duo went on their way for food and drinks.

Clarke turns around and faces her wife, “How did you find her? I’ve been trying but failed.”

“Okay, first of all, never hide anything from me. I know you were looking for her and all you needed to do was ask. And since you didn’t, I took it upon myself to find her for you. And what better way to surprise you with.”

“But how?”

“Did you forget that you’re married to a cupid?” Lexa asks with raised eyebrows. “I can literally find anyone in this world with my wristband you know.”

“I just thought you could only use it for your clients. If I would have known you could find anyone, I would have come to you.” Clarke defended herself with a pout.

Lexa leans in and kisses her wife’s pout away, “Well you’ve found her.”

“And it’s thanks to you.” Clarke replied lovingly.

Clarke felt so immensely happy to have found such a loving and considerate lover. She also felt lucky that someone out there was looking out for her. And because of them, Clarke had found her soul mate. Even though she did loved Wells very much and still kept apart of him with her at all times, her heart is now big enough to hold both her love for Wells and now for her wife; Lexa.

They were in their own little bubble when Raven and Octavia pulled them away from the dance floor for drinks while Lincoln happily follows behind. They were tossing back drinks when Anya, Lexa’s mentor and old friend came to congratulate the newlywed couple.

Clarke had met Anya a few times but her friends haven’t. So Lexa introduces Anya to Octavia and Lincoln and then to Raven. “And this right here is Raven. She’s a mechanics engineer expert and if you need to blow up someone, she’s your girl.”

Anya chuckles, “Nice to meet you Raven.” And then offers her hand out for a shake. Raven smiles and shook the offered hand when they suddenly pull their hands away when they felt an electric shock through their palms.

“Whoa.” The Latina woman looks to her hand and then to Anya’s hand before looking up to brown curious eyes. 

“What’s wrong?” Clarke asked.

“Nothing just uh... static.” Raven answers distractedly; her eyes never leaving the older cupid’s eyes.

Lexa knew what was going on because she let out a knowing smile to Clarke before whispering her thoughts to the blonde’s ear. Both of them then look at each other with knowing smirks and then turn to look at Anya and Raven.

“Awh man.” Anya manages to say out loud as she continues to stare at the Latina woman who is apparently her soul mate.

Awh man indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. That's the end of it. Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry for any mistakes. So, have a great day or evening wherever you are and stay safe out there.
> 
> Until next time. :)

**Author's Note:**

> This fan fic was inspired by an episode of the original Charmed. I just thought... why not?
> 
> Any mistakes are my own. So enjoy it and leave me your thoughts about it. Have a great day or evening wherever you are. Cheers! :)
> 
> Take a guess on what Lexa is in this story. The answer would be in the next chapter. Have fun. :D


End file.
